Adventure Life Season 1: Ninjago Masters of Primary School
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: When Garmadon gets his hands on the Mega Weapon things get a turn to the worst. Our version of Ninjago Child's Play with a little twist. Disclaimer: We don't own Ninjago. REVIEW! [Ninja x OC] [OC x OC]
1. WE'RE CHILDREN!

**Hi! This is Karina, this is our first fic so read it please! We're excited to start this fic and we know we'll have a blast writing this! Safe reading! Fangirls forever! ^.^ ~Karina**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - WE ARE CHILDREN?!**

~Starts at Child's Play~

"I can't believe Garmadon turned us into kids!" Shouted Kai.

"This is so humiliating!" Whined the 11 year old Jay.

_**~Earlier..~**_

"_Students! Garmadon has been sighted in the museum of ancient history!" Alerted Sensei Wu. "Were on it Sensei!" Saluted Cole. So the ninjas hopped into the Ultra Sonic Raider and drove to the museum._

_When they arrived at the museum, (Lloyd had trouble keeping up, so he was still outside) the were greeted by a merely smirking Garmadon. "Did you really think I will attack this puny little museum? Why this was just a diversion to drive you here so I can unfold my master plan!" after that he pointed the Mega Weapon at the ninjas and everything went white._

_**~The Present~**_

The ninjas woke up in the museum, Lloyd shaking each of them up. They suddenly noticed something different... Cole looked at his hands and saw they were smaller... And the ground seemed closer...

"Lloyd, do you see anything... Different?" Cole questioned. He noticed that Lloyd got... Taller apparently. _'What does that kid eat?!' _He thought to himself. Lloyd seemed to be loosing it. He laughed silently and gave Cole a mirror...

"We're kids!" Cole yelled. Everybody got up, and he was right. They _were_ kids!

"What do we do? What happened? What will Nya think?!" Jay stammered

"JAY!" Kai yelled in his squeaky voice "This is not time for that!"

"What do we do then?!" Before Kai could shout at Jay again, Zane interupped him.

"Well if we want to turn back into adults again we must find Sensei and see what he can help us with!" Zane spoke up in a much higher pitched voice.

"Well I hope my sister is okay..." Kai said in a worried tone.

"Shhh! theres someone talking!" Whispered Cole.

"Guys?" a female voice echoed throughout the museum's halls.

"Who's there?!" Demanded Lloyd who was apparently caught up and was ready for battle while the others did the same. The mysterious figure came out and to everyone's shock… "Nya?!" Kai said, a bit confused.

"Yeah thats me…" Nya rubbed the back of her black bob cut hair style sheepishly.

"Yeah about that.. I kinda followed you into the museum and got caught in the spell." Nya then walked up to the boys to show herself but.. she was small like the ninjas!

"N-Nya you're a kid too?!" Cried an astonished Jay,

"Nya! You could have been hurt! you should have stayed back at the bounty!" Scolded Kai "And what? Let you have all the fun? Its no fair you guys get to go on missions without me!" Nya shot back at her overprotective brother.

"But this is dangerous stuff! only a nin-" Kai was cut off by her very own sister

"Yeah yeah, only a ninja can do this stuff bla bla bla, but i'm a samurai!" Nya pouted while walking to the door. "Well I'm going to find Sensei and tell him what you have done"

"Nya wait!" Kai called after his sister while him and the other ninjas plus Lloyd followed after Nya. *WEEOOOOOWEEEEOOOO* the siren of a police car echoed across the city "Guys, we're screwed!" Lloyd panicked.

* * *

**Hi! Hoped you liked this chapter! There is more coming up, so you don't need to wait long! If you really did like it, be sure to favorite us and the book, and keep in mind that we update every 3 days. Review and Baiii! ~Claudia Ω**


	2. Tiny People, Big Trouble

**Hey, it's me, Claudia again! We take turns doing notes, so at the bottom of this page, there is Karina's note! Well, we love writing this story so much, that we want it to keep going! We are going to have A LOT of chapter! ~Foxy Ω (AKA Claud :D)**

* * *

The police tried to make out what the 'children' were saying as they TRIED to explain, but Jay was just talking too fast and loud!

"Well, we are the ninjas but we got turned into kids and we were fighting lord garmadon but then he used the mega weapon to turn us to kids then…" Jay stammered

"JAY ZIP IT!" The others screamed in unison in their now high pitched voices

"Zane, can you explain?" Cole whined. Apparently, Jay's voice was even MORE high-pitched than the other's, making him MORE annoying!

"Well," Zane began with his velvety voice now higher than before, "We are the ninjas of ninjago,"

"Hey, I'm not a ninja!" Nya exclaimed "I'm the samurai!"

"Well, I was just getting there," Zane explained "Anyways, we are the ninjas of ninjago, and the girl is Kai's sister," Zane motioned towards Kai's direction, "And we were turned into children by the dark lord, Lord Garmadon who is ALSO Lloyd's father." Zane motioned to the green ninja. "But Lloyd didn't get younger because he came in just after!"

There was an eerie silence as the police took it all in. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing!

"Yeah right kids, of course you are the 'destined' ninjas!" A cop spluttered. "Now, we REALLY need to get you back to your parents! Well, it IS still school time, we'd better drop you off at the local primary school!"

"WHAT?!" All the ninjas and Nya screeched, "But we're not kids! You gotta believe us!" Kai shouted feeling like the element inside him was going to burst out to disintegrate him into ashes.

"Um... Maybe can we at least call our parents?" Lloyd sheepishly said

"LLOYD!" Jay yelped

"What?!" Lloyd shouted

"DON'T CALL MY PARENTS! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Jay shouted at Lloyd

"I was only thinking about calling Sensei Wu!" Lloyd exclaimed

The cops were not really doing anything about this. They just watched as the ninjas broke into argument, with Nya clinging to her brother for support to conceal her laughter.

"Things just never change…" She thought as the argument dragged on.

"GUYS! STOPPITTTTT!" Cole shouted like this little kid he was (now, anyways)

They finally agreed to skype call Sensei Wu's spirit smoke hotline *SMIRF SMIRF* (yes thats the sound of wonderful smoke phones =D)

"Hello?" Sensei spoke in his elderly, yet wise voice.

"Sensei! It's us, the ninja!" Kai exclaimed

"And me, Nya!" Nya added

"Sorry, you are NOT the ninjas (or nya), the ninjas are way older than you." Sensei shook his head

"Sensei, please listen to us. Lord Garmadon lured us to the museum and used the mega weapon to turn us into children! And Nya got turned into a child too!" Cole piped up

Sensei looked closely, then he noticed Kai's prominent hair gel, Zane's icy yet glowing orbs, and Cole's bushy eyebrows, not to mention the Jay kept on talking, and talking, and TALKING!

"Well, I guess you are the ninjas. Where are you?" Sensei questioned  
"We're outside the museum of ancient history, because the police found us and started questioning and accusing us because of our age." Nya answered

"HEY!" the cops shouted

"Okay, I will come pick you up right… Now." Sensei started spinning around, and in one wisp of golden wind, he was next to the ninjas and Nya. The police were astonished. A old man just teleported right in front of their eyes!

"I have the solution for you. Come, my students." Sensei reassured.

* * *

**Ha ha ha, Sensei's skype spirit smoke hotline XD what a joke! Lol, anyways here it is updated! Plus, this chapter was made by Claudia *clapping* congrats! =D Plz review, me and claudia are doing a bet to see how many reviews we get :) so… BIEEEE! ~ Karina**


	3. No more puberty tea!

**HAII Guys Karina here :) (i'm addicted to smiley faces XD) Hope you like the story so far! we actually kinda pre made these chaps… Now we're waiting for fanfic to actually open the story making now! (that totally doesn't make sense XD)**

* * *

They followed him onto the bounty, and they reached a small shop in the mountains. There was an old, mysterious woman waiting for them behind the counter.

"Welcome to my tea shop. What can I do for you?" The witch Mystake asked in a cracked voice.

"I would like some tomorrow's tea." Sensei requested. He explained to the students that this tea could make you older by a few years, depending on how much you take.

"Sorry, we are out of tomorrow's tea. You will have to come in 2 months to retrieve more.

"2 MONTHS!?" The ninjas even Sensei cried

"This tea is very hard to make. The ingredients are rare and it needs to ferment for 2 months."

Mystake handed Sensei Wu a piece of worn out paper it said:

* * *

_Ingredients for tomorrow's tea:_

"_One leaf from an old ancient tree in the outskirts of Ninjago_

_A purple scale from an angry dragon_

_Cloud from the heavens of Ninjago_

_And a special tea bag from another universe called Earth_

* * *

"Sensei Wu, what will we do for two months? We can't do spinjitzu at all!" Cole questioned

"Don't worry, I will help Mystake collect ingredients. For now, you will have to go to boarding primary school in Verniga Grove."

"WHAT? SCHOOL?!" Nya screeched. The ground beneath Zane froze, small sparks of lightning shot in all directions from Jay, a crack in the ground formed near Cole, a bit of fire began to catch in Kai's hand and to all their surprise, a small raincloud formed above Nya and it started to rain.

"What's going on?" Nya looked around in awe while she was soaking wet, everybody else was dry! Everybody, even the wise Sensei Wu, shrugged as the raincloud slowly faded away.

"What just happened?" Kai questioned their wise teacher

"If she wasn't perfect enough already…" Jay murmured

"We need to get to school now. According to my calculations, the school 'term' is starting in 2 days!" Zane looked in the bounty's direction.

* * *

**Well here you have chapter three! Wew! We've been through a lot! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others, and don't forget to review! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but the fact that there was no more tomorrow's tea and they had to go to school is a lot to take in. :/ Bai! ~ Claudia Ω**


	4. Ninjago Primary School

**Hai guys Karina here!... wow that title for the chapter sucks… anywho we got some important stuff to tell you guys. Were going to probably make this fic a little short, hey this is our first fiction so prepare for more to come! XD anyway on to the story! ~ Karina (\^.^/)**

* * *

The ninjas went onto the bounty and started packing, boy it was a pain! other that packing they also had to make their names different so they won't get suspicious. this is what they came up with:

* * *

_Kai = Kirito (yes SAO reference)_

_Jay = Jason (thats his real name)_

_Cole = Christopher_

_Zane = Zain (XD Easy) _**Cole: Really Zane? people are going to find out, Zane: ...**

_Lloyd = Luke (Really claudia?)_

_Nya = Nami_

* * *

Yes they knew their names were terrible (sorry no offence) but it had to do. Now they had to figure out their family tree….

"Do we really need to be one family?" Jay whined, not cooperating with their plan

"Well i don't really want to make excuses for a big group of kids walking in the entrance with a old person, no offense Sensei"

"None taken"

"And pretending that he is our grandfather"

"But people do that all the time!" Kai stated to Cole

"Yes its highly common when big group of kids come to school" Zane, of all the people sided with Jay and Kai "Plus its really rare when someone has that much kids"

"Okay okay! I get it!" Cole scoffed

"Now students its time to get a good night sleep.. Cause you're going to need it!" Chuckled Sensei Wu.

"Really uncle?" even Lloyd was flabbergasted by Sensei Wu's sense of humor, it can't be the tea… can it?

As evening turned to night, Nya stared at the ceiling of her room. She has only ever been to school at her tiny hometown, so she thought about all the things that she could encounter.

'Will I finally make some new friends?' She said to herself as she slowly drifted fast asleep.

_**2 days later...**_

*DONG* the sound of Sensei Wu's gong woke up the now-children ninjas off their beds, moaning the ninjas (plus nya) went to get changed and started their first day of primary school in years…

The bounty docked not so far from their new school, decked out with colorful decorations with the ninjago's crest. As the ninja kids walked through the gates off their new school with Sensei tagging along they headed to the principal's office. At the principal's door they stopped.

"Remember. Nobody, not even the principal should know your ninjas" Sensei Wu reminded them.

"Okay!" the ninjas chorused, but Lloyd was trembling in fear.

'_what if we get found out? Will our reputation be ruined?_ For once in his life, he actually felt mature for once

"LLOYD!" Kai shouted waving his hand frantically at Lloyd's face. "Dude you zoned out.. is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing" Lloyd brushed Kai off their matter, the last thing they needed was more pressure.

Then they started walking to the doors, nervosity running down their throats, but everyone thought the same phrase, _this is it ... _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! what will happen next? tune in to find out!, btw in the next chapter the ninjas are going to meet our OC's! if you wanna find out more about the OC's go to our profile page. Also i think 3? chapters their identities are going to be found out! anyway the pressure's on! ^.^ -Karina (whoops um… sorry claudia?)**


	5. New Kids, New Friends

**Hi! Claudia here! Last chapter, Karina accidentally did both the notes, so I'm doing both the notes in this chapter! In this chapter, the ninjas and Nya are finally starting school! I don't want to spoil it too much, so yay! Keep reading! ps. The OC's are here, and they play an important role! ~Claudia Ω Btw i needed to add this in, but we're going to start to use POV's (Point of View) now! Okay sorry but on with the story! ~Karina **

* * *

**-Cole's POV-**

As me and my group walked in the principal's office accompanied by Sensei Wu.. There sitting in the middle of the room was the principal, and her clothes had a pin on it that said '_Principal Lauren'_ 'He, nice name' I thought. Suddenly Sensei Wu spoke up, "Hi I am their *cough* grandfather and I want to enroll my *cough* grandchildren in this primary school."

"Nice too meet you" Lauren smiled at us, "Can you please tell me your names?"  
"Kirito"

"Jason"

"Christopher"

"Zain"

"Luke"

"Nami"

We said our names as quickly as possible so it won't sound like we're lying.

"Well welcome to our school! as you might know this is a boarding school and you should fit in wonderfully in your dorm specifically called 'Ninjas'. Why, you look just like them!"

"Uhhh…." Jay stammered lost for words.

"Thank you for the compliment" I bowed down.

**-Zane's POV-**

Me and my figurative brothers and sister headed to our dorm. Personally, I am quite excited. As we left Sensei Wu to return back to the bounty we unpacked our suitcases. And yes, we did bring our weapons and ninja outfits. But hey, its better safe than sorry.

After settling down in our dorms we walked to our classroom N7, AKA Ninja 7. Anyways, after all the classes, (which I do say so myself were quite interesting) even though we learned most of it already, my brothers weren't quite so happy. Nya though kept raising her hand in class answering all the questions, and basically she was the star student already.

When we went out of the classrooms ready for lunch we bumped into 4 girls "uhh sorry" I stammered at the beauty in front of me. One of the girls had soft, wavy, light brown hair and her pale light skin and soft cheeks. One of her friends had straight blonde hair, and I saw an expression of awe on Lloyd's face. Another one had Dark Brown hair and the other one with strawberry hair, but I didn't pay much attention. "H-Hi" I stammered 'What am I doing?!' I thought. The beautiful girl with light brown hair went up to Nya and said

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Rosalie." Nya, apparently oblivious with the expression on my face, struck a conversation with her. "Hi, I'm Ny- I mean Nami!" Kai had a dumbfounded expression of his face while Cole just facepalmed. Jay simply looked at his ninja companions with a facial expression that said '_I-know-how-you-feel.'_

**-Jay's POV-**

Nya, I mean Nami, continued with her conversation with the girls. "So this my brother, Kirito, and my cousins, Luke, Zain, Christopher, and Jason." I had this weird feeling in my stomach cause I never liked anyone calling me 'Jason'. I couldn't help but stare at Nya's new friends and then the ninjas. Back and forth. Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Zane would not peel their eyes off the girls! I chuckled as I thought of the first time I saw Nya...

**-Nya's POV-**

I continued talking with the girls as we became friends quickly. I realised that we all were missing lunch and I was starving! "Come on, guys! We only have ten minutes to go and eat! Until the next class! We need to eat!" I reminded my brother and 'cousins'. Rosie and her group of friends realized too, so we all headed to the cafeteria. I suddenly noticed that the ninjas all looked lovestruck and I thought '_This is going to be a LONG lunch...'_

* * *

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET. MAYBE. NOT. NEVER. MIND. THE. SHORTEST. CHAPTER. YET XD We had a little too much fun coming up with the OCs so we lost track! Anyways, I hope you like our little twist where the ninjas actually fall in love, and Nya makes some new friends! We're going to be uploading the next chapter in three days as usual, so stay tuned!~Claudia Ω**


	6. Love and Tea

**Hi again… We're literally in school right now but… ANYWAYS this is where some fighting action is going to take place :3 Cant wait! Plus were going to make this a little 'fluffy' if Claudia lets me…. BYEEEEEE! ~Karina**

* * *

**-Sensei's POV-**

It has been days, with my tea pot and list in hand, I went to search for the first ingredient for tomorrow's tea. _A leaf from an ancient tree._ But first, I'm going to take a rest. I sat down on a flat surface near the outskirts of Ninjago, where the tree should be. I prepared my Spirit Smoke and sat down.

**~The Future~**

_Clouds, Rain everywhere the place was drenched in water. In the middle was a girl. Her short black hair, cut in a bob hair style was soaking wet, crying. Suddenly I knew who it was "Nya?!" I cried. Nya didn't know I was there, it was if I was a ghost or something. I suddenly remembered I was looking into the future, and that the 'future' Nya could not hear or see me. I saw more of her clothes when the future kept unfolding. Her clothes were purple, "Kai and Jay" I thought. Red and blue. She was also wearing a… Ninja Mask?! Then everything went white._

**~The Present~**

I woke up with a start. I had to alert the students! I feel like what I saw was very important, and the future depended on it. But a Ninja mask?! What in the name of the first spinjitzu master was going on? Nya, the samurai, is a ninja?

**-Kai's POV-**

I can't believe we have to go to school again! I hate it! We have to learn all this stuff that we already learnt! Besides, Nya just HAS to get everything right, all the time! She's like, the teacher's pet! Jay won't stop talking too! I honestly don't know what Nya sees in him. But after I set my eyes on… _her…_ She was beautiful! What am I thinking? Shes a cootie infested (no offence girls) maniac! Wait… Nope, that's just the kid in me…

**-Hanna's POV-**

When me and my group bumped into those boys and Nami, (poor Nami) I realised that all my friends (Rosalie, Janet and Christy) were staring at the boys. Kirito's cute too… I guess. I started but then a little voice in me pushed me out of my thoughts

'_What are you doing? You just met him! What if he is just a bully like Sam!?'_

'_I guess you're right..'_ I said back at the little voice.

We went to eat lunch, and when i mean _we _I mean Me, Rosalie, Janet and Christy,

"What are those guys doing?!" Christy shouted terrified, we looked around to see that the boys were playing with toy weapons! Kirito was handling a sword, Jason with nunchucks, Christopher with a scythe, Zain with shurikens and surprisingly enough, Nami with a sword, small in comparison with Kirito's and Luke was just staring at Christy dreamily.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at Nami. Everybody in the playground turned their heads to face us, the boys and Nami. Principle Lauren walked up to us and told all of us to go to her office immediately…

* * *

**Well, lets leave it right here for a while… So apparently they're in HUGE trouble, and they will be… Well, I don't want to spoil it for you… For now, keep reading and think about this cliffhanger for a while… :) ~Foxy Ω**

**Plus why was there no bullies?! ~Karina**


	7. Detention Sucks

**Hi i am sorry that we didn't insert bullies in the previous chapter but we were kinda in a rush to go to…. *cough* uhhh *cough* class *cough*... ~Karina **

* * *

**-Kai's POV-**

Awww man we just got detention, I guess practicing with our weapons wasn't a good idea, but the girls also got detention for some reason, but I am not going to complain… I am quite happy to spend some time with Hanna.. Wait why am i starting to talk like Zane?! Whats wrong with me!? Anyways, detention is after school today so we sort of have to explain to Sensei… It's the first day and we already have detention! I don't believe it!

**-Narrator's POV-**

As they headed for detention, they encountered a group of bullies. Their 'leader' was a tall brunette boy with freckles and he did NOT seem happy.

"Oh no not Sam and his gang…" Hissed Janet.

"Who are they?" Kai asked, kind of willing to give up their identity right now and here… Lloyd was too busy staring at Christy, so he didn't noticed and bumped into their leader.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!" He shouted "Well sorry." Lloyd's voice supported his sarcasm nicely but alas the leader saw through this "You dare challenge me? Sam the great?" Sam boomed.

"Nick, go teach that midget a lesson…" The boy smirked. Another tall boy cracked his knuckles as he walked towards Lloyd…

"Im going to beat you into a pulp cause I'm a nin-" Before Lloyd could say anything, Zane covered his mouth like his life depended on it (literally) "Sensei will kill us!" He hissed into Lloyd's ear. The girls questioned what they were talking about as they muttered to one another.

"About that… what i mean is… uhhh… we are in the football league!" Lloyd recovered as he tried to hint to Kai to say something smart (and not stupid XD). But Kai was thinking differently…

"Yeah, we're SO much better than you idiots!" Kai suddenly shouted. He immediately regretted it…

"O-Oppps!" Kai clapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late… Nick and the 'leader' walked up to the (secret) ninjas but before they could hurt them, Nya came to the 'rescue'...

"Don't hurt my brother!" 'Nami' shouted. Before she could stop herself, she punched Nick in the face! (Samurai training paid off) But she also immediately regretted it, because now, Nick had a nosebleed, and the identity crisis EXPLODED. Nick ran to the principle's office, murmuring something like

"You're gonna pay for that…"

"What did you just do?!" Rosalie screeched at Nya. "Nami, we're in so much trouble!" Nya started to panic.

"Uhhhhh quick we mus-" Jay was stopped a horrid sound of Sam headbutting towards the ninja and flew them all across the school….

**-Cole's POV-**

"G-Guys?" I croaked, we were in this mysterious room where in the middle lied 9 Ninja weapons… wait 9? whats going on?

"What? Why are there 9 weapons in instead of 4? And why on ninjago will there be ninja weapons in the middle of a primary school?" Jay literally tore the words out of my mouth.

There was a sword that looked like it was made by blazing fire and the hit was carved into a amazing silver dragon. The dragons eyes seemed to be made out of rubies. There was a Scythe which was probably mine which was buried in earth, you could only see the hint of silver and some… wait vulture wings?! The eyes were not made of rubies, but were made out of emeralds. Then there was nunchucks embedded with lightning with a pegasus carved into the handles, with eyes made of sapphire. Shurikens which had the fangs of wampas, and orbs of pure diamonds. And a fan imprinted with a ink picture of the lochness monster with a amethyst embedded on to it. There was a spear with a snake surrounding the pole, and at the end of the pole where the snakes head is there were emeralds. Daggers seemingly glowing with light, topped with pyrite orbs. A bow with a bird on the handle you grasp on and the bow string was surrounded by feathers. The birds eye was made of opals, and finally a whip which had EVERY single animal on it, with amber decorating it.

"Wow.." Jay breathed obviously awestruck by the weapons. Suddenly the weapons glowed and started floating to us! Each one had a different aura around it, we gasped and started walking backwards. But just then the girls entered! Of all people!

**-Janet's POV-**

After we saw the boys flew to the side and CRASHED into the wall we were shocked, we then decided to investigate. But what happened? The boys were surrounded by aura's of red, blue, black and white, then I was engulfed into a auburn aura too while my friends were in light green, yellow, pink and Nami was in purple.

* * *

**WOW. All I can say is WOW. This chapter is crazy, with all the colour, descriptions, and… Aura? Stay tuned to find out what happens next, but until then, PEACE OUT! ~Claudia Ω**


	8. Sensei's Speech

**Hi Claudia here and it's Halloween! Yay! So me and Karina had a bet on Tuesday, it was that the fastest person to upload chapter 7 would get to upload the special five chapters today! So we didn't know we had school photo till someone told us, so I just grabbed my laptop and uploaded on the way down the stairs XD I won! YAASSSSSS So anyways… DUN DUN DUN! We will finally know what happens next! Yay! Also, Sensei has something important to say, so stick your eyes into this fic and READ! ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

**-Lloyd's POV-**

What happened? My comrades just got engulfed in auras! Unbelievable! Its like when they got their true potential... Well they only told me about it since I was captured by Pythor.

"W-We got weapons again!" Jay shouted, Just then we noticed the girls in auras too,

"W-What?" I spoke out loud "T-They can't be… can they?"

"Woah" Cole mused. awestruck written all over his face. Just then the light faded and the girls plus Nya dropped down "W-W-What just happened?" Asked Rosalie, "Uhhhhh….. I don't think we can explain" I said.

"Please?" Christy asked with her 'puppy eyes' look, boy that affected me fast!

"Fine…" Cole sighed

"Youseeweareninjaandweneedto.." Jay blabbered

"NO NO NO NOT JAY!" The ninjas shouted in unison

"Awwww….." Jay pouted.

"Wait, his name is Jay?" Janet gasped.

"uhh… You see, we are are ninja-" Cole began.

"Wait _THE _ninja? The masters of spinjitzu? The ones who save the world?" Christy blurted.

"Yes." Zane admitted, "We are the ninja, but we got turned into children by Lord Garmadon, the Dark Lord. Nya, Kai's sister, got caught up in the effect and now we are staying here in this school while…"

"And we had to change our names so that we wouldn't get found out" Jay interrupted Zane

"Wait WHAT?!" Rosalie screamed "Were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fans of the ninja!"

"Nope, only she is" Janet muttered.

"Anyways, we have to stay here while Sensei Wu gets ingredients for tomorrow's tea, which will turn us back to teenagers!" Nya finally finished.

"Wait teenagers? Sensei said nothing about being teenagers! i thought we were going to turn back into adults!" Kai panicked.

**-Narrator's POV-**

Kai soooo did not want to go to high school again, it brings back too many bad memories! its even worse than primary school!

"Kai, we _were _teens, we just didn't go to school because we were on the bounty!" Nya affirmed.

"Still! what if Sensei had to go on a mission or something? What if we had to go to high school!"

Just then Cole broke the silence "S-So does that mean you're ninja?"

"I guess…" Hanna stuttered.

"Guys!" Nya shouted, "I just remembered something!"

"WHAT!?" The ninjas and girls shouted

"The Halloween Prom is next week! we get to bring our 'Crush' if you have one and dress up as something!"

Just then a wisp of smoke came in front of them and to their surprise they saw Sensei Wu the smoke…

"Sensei!?"

"Hi students and yes, i am using my SSS (Spirit Smoke Skype), But I foresaw your destiny and the girls beside you are the kunoichis of Nature, Animals, Wind, Water and Light."

"Rosalie" Sensei pointed to Rosalie "You're the light green ninja of Nature. Equipped with the Spear of Snakes"

"And Janet the auburn ninja of Animals, Trusted with the Whip of Horses"

"Hanna the pink ninja of Wind, Using the Bow of Birds"

"Nya the purple ninja of Water, With the fan of the loch ness"

"And finally, Christy the yellow ninja of Light, Aided with the Daggers of Stealth Ghost"

The girls bowed down to their new Sensei and suddenly they were wearing kunoichi uniforms (small size)

**-Rosalie's POV-**

I can't believe it! Me and my BFF's are ninjas! I am the ninja of Nature, With…. Snake spears? I mean who likes snakes? Oh well I guess this is what destiny had in store for me… And Nam- I mean Nya reminded us there was going to a prom! Who knew there was a prom in primary school! To be honest I would like if Zane could go with me…

**-Zane's POV-**

Hmmm…. a prom sounds interesting…. I wonder if Rosalie will want to go with me…

Suddenly the wisp of smoke came infront of me, Students, there is also some troubling news, there is trouble in Ninjago City. Garmadon has returned with the serpentine!"

"Serpentine?! Weren't they locked underground after the great devour's death?" I guessed that voice was Kai's.

"I regret to say not anymore. The serpentine are now free, and are wandering freely in Ninjago City. You must go and stop them!" Sensei urged

"But we're children! We can't do spinjitzu very well…. scratch that we cant do spinjitzu at all!"Jay whined.

"But you still have your weapons. And you have the new kunoichi to help you." Sensei concluded

"WHAT?!" Kai shouted, "I'M NOT LETTING MY SISTER GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT THE SERPENTINE!"

"Kai!" Nya whined, "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can fight the serpentine and you know it! I was a samurai, remember?!"

"Kai, let Nya take care of herself." Sensei told Kai.

Even I was questioning Sensei Wu's antics, but I decided to go with it. The kunoichi needed training anyways…

**-Sensei Wu's POV-**

Still on my quest, I rode the bounty to the top of heavenly mountain, where I would find the clouds that I needed. So far, I have found the dragon's scale and the ancient leaf. Two more to go, then I would be able to turn the ninjas back to teenagers…

**-Narrator's POV-**

It was time for bed as the ninjas and kunoichis headed to the dorms. The mission had to wait until the weekend, because they had classes and didn't want to raise and suspicion if they were gone. They were all in class ninja, and it was a coincidence that Nya and the other kunoichis were in the same room, while the boys were next door. As Nya walked into the room first, she screamed.

"EEEEEEK!" The screeched. The ninjas came to see what was wrong.

"A TIGER!" Nya screamed. Janet giggled and said,

"That's my pet tiger cub. His name is Stripe." The picked up the startled tiger cub and petted it. "I got special permission from the principle to keep him." She explained.

"My Mom owns the local zoo, by the way."

"Cool!" Jay exclaimed while Nya went to hide behind him. Her worst fear was tigers! As they brushed their teeth to get ready for bed, '_This is going to be a long night.' _Nya thought as she finished and went to bed. She drifted off eventually, but she felt uneasy having a tiger sleep in the same room…

* * *

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET This is getting intense ^.^ I wonder what will happen next? I know what will happen but you don't ;) Can't spoil anything for you but first…. Can I just say that the end of this story is a cliffhanger? Ya thought you would go crazy ;) BUT! theres a sequel ;)-Karina**


	9. What do we do?

**~Chapter 9: What do we do?!~**

* * *

**Yay! The prom's coming! BUT, the serpentine are still loose! What will the ninjas and new kunoichi do? How on earth are the guys supposed to ask the girls to prom?! How on earth are the girls getting ready?! Find out in this chapter! ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

**-Jay's POV-**

It's the next day, we are going to class. I am so excited for the first class, its going to be… Oh math… Okay scratch that, I am NOT looking forward to the first class.. Hey look at the bright side Nya's in the same class as well! Yay! Too bad Kai's in the same class… He's going to blow all my chances with Nya… I guess I will have to find a tuxedo for the prom… Wait we're kids! I totally forgot! And its a Halloween prom too... So I guess I could just wear my ninja outfit…

**-Narrator's POV-**

All everyone could think about was the prom. Who should they ask? How? And on the girls side… WHAT ON EARTH DO WE WEAR?!

**-Rosalie's POV-**

After maths and English, it was break so me, Christy, Janet, Hanna and Nya rushed to our room. We had to figure out what to wear!

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Christy panicked. We had never had a prom before!

"Hey, are we allowed to go.. Shopping?" Everybody stared at Nya. She explained that if we had enough time and money, we would be able to go buy some dresses at the mall. It was a great idea, but I didn't think we'd have enough money until…

**-Christy's POV-**

"I'll pay for you guys." Janet informed.

"What?" We now all turned to look at Janet, who usually wants nothing to do with fashion.

"My Mom owns the local zoo, remember? I have loads of pocket money for stripe's food, but I've been saving up. We might be able to use that to buy our dresses!" Janet exclaimed.

"Exactly how much do you have?" I questioned. Janet thought about it…

"One thousand pounds." She confessed Rosalie's eyes were as wide as plates.

"What the? How the hell did you get so much?!" Nya exclaimed. "Shhh!" I shushed my friend. "Watch your mouth around here!"

"Never mind." Janet dismissed "Anyways, I've had a lot of spare money since I don't really bother with 'fashion' and stuff. Not until now anyways."

It sort of made sense. Janet never bothered to get her ears pierced, or getting her hair tied up all fancy, or getting nice dresses. I never really understood her…

**-Nya's POV-**

We headed to the principal's office to ask her whether we could go out to the nearby shopping mall, which was not very far away. She said yes, but we had to go with supervision of a teacher. She told us to go with Ms Williams, our English teacher. I'm so excited! I haven't really had a lot of 'girl time' before, since I was living with 5 boys. Now I can go shopping with my new friends. As we got ready to go out, I felt like I was forgetting something…

**-Cole's POV-**

Me and the ninja's decided to spy on the girls… Hey they could get in trouble… Wait a moment…. Aren't the serpentine loose? Oh no! We got to warn them! But how? They'll find out we're spying on them! I guess we'll just have to watch their backs…. For now…

**-Narrator's POV-**

So the Ninjas went swiftly in the shadows faster than ever since Cole told them about the serpentine problem. They decided it was a good excuse, because hey, who told anyone kids could not fight?

**-Janet's POV-**

Me and my friends followed Miss Williams to the shopping mall not too far away. I kept thinking about Cole. He was so handsome… I wonder if he will take me to the dance? What was he doing now?

**-Narrator's POV-**

The serpentine were busy slithering around the town, scaring citizens just for the fun of it.

"Can we pleassse do sssomething elssse?" Skales complained

"No." Pythor answered. We must get the ninjas attention. I need to challenge that boy, Lloyd, but the ninjas keep getting in the way."

"Ssso we esssterminate them?" Skalidor begged with hope in his eyes. He was ready to squeeze the guts out of those filthy humans.

"Exactly." Pythor hissed menacingly as they slithered into the shopping mall…

"Janet, how do I look?" Rosalie asked her un-fashion savy friend.

"Eh… I don't know. Ask Christy!" Janet said in a bored tone. She really didn't want to do this, but if it meant her friends her happy, she was fine with it. She was a bit upset about leaving Stripe at home though… To bad shopping malls won't allow tiger cubs… Miss Williams was in the bathroom and trusted the girls to take care of themselves for a few minutes.

"Christy! How do I look?" Rosalie mused as she twirled around in a yellow frilly dress.

" A bit frilly, don't you think? And I think you look better in green. Don't you think, Hanna?" Christy said quickly. Hanna poked her head out of the changing room and looked at Rosalie's dress.

"Yup" She said in a hurry before going, "How about mine?" As the _diva_ of the group stepped out of the changing room wearing a beautiful sparkly dress in pink, with matching ballet flats in white with a white daisy in her hair.

"You look beautiful!" Nya clapped. "Now can one of you help me choose _my_ dress?" She held up at least 15 dresses in a mix of purple and red.

"I think I can help you with that my prettysss" A sudden menacing tone came out of nowhere. "Who is it?!" Christy panicked. "W-We are kunoichi! We aren't scared of you!" As she cowered behind Nya

"Its the snakes, duh!" Nya memorized the snakes voices and their extended 's' back when she was a samurai

"Snakes?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Oh yea, Rosalie's scared of snakes." Janet mused while giggling under her hand. She immediately stopped laughing when the snake hypnobrai 'slithered' out. All the kunoichi but Nya were terrified until…

"NINJA-GO!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next?**

**Will the kunoichi learn spinjitzu?**

**Will the snakes kill the ninjas?**

**Will the ninjas come to their rescue? thats pretty obvious…**

**Anyway I'll let you moan on the chapter your self :D so… bye! -Karina ➳**


	10. Spinjitzu?

**~Chapter 10: Spinjitzu?!~**

* * *

**Yay! This chap is finally up! We have TEN chapters now! DOUBLE YAY! Anyways, I felt like a complete douche leaving you guys at a cliffhanger for three days, but whatevs! What's important is and this chapter is up, and there's more to come! We expected this fic to be fifteen chapters long, but it's going to be WAY longer than that apparently. :D ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

"NINJA-GO!"

The kunoichi (sans Nya) watched in awe as they were surrounded by 5 tornadoes. There were 5 colors. One in black, one in red, one in white, one in blue and one in green. As they died out, the group of girls saw who they were.

"Kai, Jay, you're here!" Nya said in relief.

"Well, about that…" Jay admitted, "Apparently mini spinjitzu is not exactly powerful, so… WE'RE DOOMED!"

After that, a Fangtom attempted to bite Jay but he dodged. The ninjas tried to fight the snakes, but they were too powerful! They advanced on them quickly. The ninjas were getting exhausted were about to give up when…

"NINJA-GO!" A feminine voice cried. Everybody turned and was taken aback when they saw it was...

"Nya?!" Kai and Jay chorused as a purple tornado seemingly made of water engulfed the snakes and the ninjas. When it passed by the ninjas, they felt a bit less tired, but when it passed the snakes they were spun into the tornado from the top, and sunk to the bottom quickly like in a whirlpool.

When the tornado dispersed, it showed a very tired girl, lying unconscious on the floor. She was wearing a long sleeves purple top that ends near her belly, with a strap in the middle tied at the back in a large ribbon, a dress that was very short and black leggings that went up to her knees, with and purple ballet flats to match.

"What happened?!" Everyone turned to face the voice.

"Uh oh…" Jay murmured. It was Miss Williams! She quickly rushed to Nya's (her star student) side.

She looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"What happened here?" She repeated in a stern voice. All the kids burst out in explanation a the shopkeeper eyed the hole in the wall, revealing a pond outside in the neighboring park that she swore wasn't there before.

"So she did spinjitzu and-"

"We're actually ninjas-"

"We were choosing clothes!"

"Snakes!"

"Everybody, follow me." Miss Williams said loudly before anyone could continue.

They followed Miss Williams to her classroom, and she told them to stay there as the walked out of the room to get someone.

"Pssst, over here!" A voice told them

"What?!" They responed

"I can show you a way out so your identity won't be discovered!" It said again

"And you are..?" Christy inquired

"... Pythor"

"You?!" Nya and the ninjas gasped. Suddenly, the door opened and it showed Miss Williams and *gulp* Principal Lauren! But when they went in, they saw the room was empty!

Outside the school…

"You're welcome…" An invisible voice said as the ninjas and kunoichi sans Lloyd woke up to find themselves in a giant hole.

"What did you do?! We're in so much trouble!" Hanna panicked.

"I demand to know where we are Pythor!" Cole shouted.

"Aw… You children are just _adorable_. Wait, where's the green boy?" Pythor mused

"Show yourself!" Kai shouted at seemingly nothing. They saw Pythor at the top of the pit, with a Lloyd in a cage!

"Guys!" Lloyd screamed banging on the poles of metal surrounding him.

"What are you going to do with him?!" Christy shrieked.

"My my, don't get all so feisty, I simply want to ask him into a battle...!" Pythor crackled

"But that's not fair! We're only children!" Jay whined.

"No, _he's_ only a boy." Pythor mused.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Where have those children gone?!" Miss Williams asked herself. There was no way the children could have ran away! The windows were too high up for anyone to reach, and the door was locked! There wasn't any disturbance in the room, unless…. Wait wasn't there something some of the children said?

_Flashback_

"_So she did spinjitzu and-"_

"_We're actually ninjas-"_

"_We were choosing clothes!"_

"_Snakes!"_

_End of Flashback_

That's it! They are…. Ninjas?! What was it about snakes?! Wait.. She thought about how this morning, she was reading the newspaper, and she saw a headline about serpentine terrorizing the area! At first, she thought it was a myth contrary to popular belief, but now… She realized what was going on! If the children were telling the truth, they were ninjas, trying to fight off the snakes! She had to alert the principal immediately!

"What? Snakes? Ninjas? What nonsense! Miss Williams, what has gotten in to you?!"

"M-Ma'am I'm telling the truth!" Miss Williams stuttered.

'_This is so unlike Miss Williams!' _The principal thought '_She is usually a no-nonsense lady! What has gotten into her?!'_

"We must contact their guardian first. Ask the office to give me their mother's phone number!" She told Miss Williams.

"They don't have a mother! Nor a father! I have checked! Their only recorded guardian is their grandfather!" Miss Williams said, a bit confused herself. A bit taken aback, the principal simply answered,

"Then phone their grandfather then!"

"Well, their grandfather doesn't have a phone!" Miss Williams started to get annoyed with this family of 6 children with no mother or father, only a grandfather who did not exist on local records nor had a phone!

The confused teacher and principal marched towards the office to question them on their records with the family who did not look similar at all! Except for the Asian girl and boy, they looked like brother and sister in a way. But the others did not! The asian girl and boy would sometimes start talking in fluent Japanese, and so did the blonde boy! But they didn't look related! One boy had brown hair, while the other had jet black!

As they reached the office, they asked the receptionist to give them a contact record for the guardian of Nami, Kirito, Jason, Luke, Zain and Christopher Garmadon. The young woman searched for them in the school records, and found Wu Garmadon, their grandfather. But there were records of students with EXACTLY the same looks, who came 12 years ago, with the following names: Nya and Kai Flamely, Jason Walker, Cole Brookstone Hence, with the following guardians: Ed and Edna Walker, Lou Hence and Mr and Miss Flamely. It has ALSO been recorded that Mr and Mrs Flamely have both passed away, and Cole's mother was unknown. Zain has not been in any schools, so we assume that he was home-schooled until we looked at his personal record. He was never even reported to be born, and his father nor mother was known, although his last name is Julien.

Confused by this strange turn of events, the principal herself told the receptionist to phone the their 'grandfather'.

"Sorry Ma'am, he doesn't have a phone number, but he apparently left his… Skype username. which is SenseiWuGarmadonSSS but we don't know what the SSS means."

"Sensei?!" The teacher and principal repeated

"Yes, and his profile says that he has a brother by the username of LordGarmadonEvilOverlord, and has a son by the username of LloydGarmadonDestinedGreenNinja and his brother's wife is called MisakoGarmadonAdventureOfHeart. Their father is FirstSpinjitzuMasterCreatorOfNinjago, who passed away eons ago. Wu's profile picture is of him with an older Christopher, Jason, Zain, Kirito and Nami, while Luke seems to be the same age." The receptionist informed.

"Damn the technology these days" The principal muttered "He must have used some thing to make them look older…"

"Maybe, BUT he is also friends with the following on Skype: NyaFlamelySamuraiX, KaiFlamelyFireNinja, ColeBrookstoneHenceEarthNinja, ZaneJulienIceNindroid, JayWalkerLightningNinja, LouHenceRoyalBlackSmith, EdWalkerInventor, EdnaWalkerInventorHelper, JulienMasterInventor and TheFlamleysFourWeaponsBlacksmith. But two of his friends are dead.

"We're _**TOTALLY**_ stalking his account" Miss Williams muttered  
"This is NOT stalking… its previewing…" The principal muttered as well

Back in the pit hole of doom...

"Aww man we're going to die!" Jay panicked

"Of what? Your whining?!" Kai talked back

"Kai!" Nya scolded

"I have a feeling that Lloyd going down first then us" Zane mimicked Sensei Wu's voice in the darkness

"Sensei Wu? How are you here?!" Hanna asked desperately

"That was me Hanna." Zane sighed. "I really did wish it was Sensei though." Suddenly Zanes eyes started glowing blue "Guys! I sense with my falcon vision that the teachers are stalking Sensei's Skype account!"

"OH NO! THEY ARE RAPING HIM!" Jay shouted

"Wait, why are your eyes glowing? And how can you 'sense' with 'falcon vision'?!" Rosalie questioned, causing all the kunoichi sans Nya to stare at Zane.

"Aren't you a fan? So you should know Zane's a Nin-" Jay was cut off by Nya clapping her hand onto his mouth, trying to give him a hint.

"N-No Zane's a ninja right? That's what Jay was 'supposed' to say right?" Nya frantically said while her boyfriend nodded in agreement, alas it was dark so they couldn't really see him nodding…

"Then how..?" Rosalie started...

"Uh.. His eyes have a medical condition where they start glowing and he always has visions cuz he was born like that, right guys?" Nya said quickly. All the ninjas had no choice but to agree to their most aggressive female comrade.

"Yeah…"

"Sure…"

"Of course!"

The girls (sans Nya) looked that them, not really believing them but they decided to leave the questions for another time…

* * *

**Trololol There stealing Sensei Wu's account information! Not if Garmadon has anything to do with it… Okay that's to much information for the next chapter XD… so REVIEW! -Karina ➳**


	11. Skype Calls

**~Chapter 11: Contacting their 'Guardian'~**

* * *

**So…. Weird chapter we had back there, huh? Things are hopefully going back to normal today, but not if Karina has anything to do about it… XD ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

"Guys!" Zane ran to the ninjas and kunoichi who were now playing checkers that Rosalie stuffed in her pocket and had some light from Christy's powers, and phone. She was apparently watching YouTube with headphones on, but she wouldn't let anyone see what she was watching.

"I saw that the teachers are now raping OUR accounts on Skype! Lets change our names!"

"HELL YA" the ninjas chorused

Back on the surface…

*SMIRF* *SMIRF* the so-called phone rang

"Who would have a ringtone like that?" Miss Williams wondered

"Shhhh He's answering!" the principal shushed Miss Williams and the receptionist

"Hello?" Sensei Wu's Voice echoed across the corridors

"Hi Mr. Garmadon we need to discuss family matters"

"Sorry principal I am right now in the middle of heaven (Totally not dead) so the reception is really bad" He proclaimed

"Huh?" The teachers and principal all said in unison

"... Well whatever you do not make me press face cam"

"..." Miss Williams made a cheeky smile and presses THE BUTTON!

"You idiot!" Sensei Wu screamed

"..." All the teachers were speechless at seeing the ONE and ONLY Sensei Wu CLIMBING a cloud with a sack on his back

"DAFUQ SENSEI! WHO LET THE TEACHERS ON THE CALL?" Kai screamed

"YA who did?" Jay also screamed

"Me" Sensei answered

"I was watching My Little Pony!" Christy squeaked

"Hmmm?" Pythor questioned from above "Who let you use Skype!"

"SAVE ME!" Lloyd screamed

"STOP THE SCREAMING!" Sensei Wu shouted

"The WIFI stopped!" Cole panicked

"There is no WIFI down there…" Pythor recalled

"I AM the WIFI!" Zane told him

"What?" Rosalie inquired

"N-Nothing…" Zane blushed, which was weird cause nindroids don't blush

"Okay… Someone explain to me whats going on!" The principal shouted

"Oh yea you're on the call" Kai snickered "... or maybe not"

"Ka- I mean Kirito! Let me explain!" Nya, the 'star student' screamed at her brother.

"Well, we are ninjas and kunoichi, and Pythor, the evil serpent, has trapped us in a giant pit. We have no idea where we are though."

"Ha, you think i will believe this mumbo jumbo?" the principal said

Jay snickered suddenly

"Mr. Walker What's so funny?" Miss Williams demanded

"Who says Mumbo Jumbo anymore?" Jay stiffed the laughter

"Whats the big deal" Kai said soothingly which was annoying to the teacher

"Well you students are going to have a weekend of detention, that's what!" Miss Williams countered

"Yeah, you guys are having a party down there while _I_ am stuck in this cage with _this_ freak!" Lloyd complained.

"There's plenty of space in that detention for you!" The teacher scolded, which shut him up.

"Did you all forget about me?!" Pythor whined, annoyed that the ninjas and 'kunoichi' weren't even scared anymore! To be fair he was scared of the principals rage too

"Meh" Cole said like it was nobody's business

**-Coles POV-**

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TRACK US DOWN AND PUSH PYTHOR IN SO WE CAN DEAL WITH HIM?!" Kai suddenly shouted. All the ninjas and even myself nodded in consent, while all the kunoichi except for Nya were terrified.

"P-push the snake?!" Rosalie shuddered. "Right now?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Nya answered.

"Sayonara! I'm going to mess with this little son of a-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY SON?!" A menacing voice boomed

"Garmadon? How did you come online on Skype?" Kai spat at him

"I let him in" Sensei Wu said casually

"Da *BEEP* Sensei?" Kai shouted

"I AM ONLY HERE FOR MY SON" Garmadon once again boomed

"Oh dear" Pythor Panicked. I could tell this was for real. He had the cowardly fear in his voice I knew too well.

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO MY SON, I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Garmadon threatened

"Well, um… I'm just having a little conversation with him, and I was just about to let him out!" He stammered as he let Lloyd out.

"So, I need to go now.. See you!" Pythor quickly said as he disappeared and slid away. As soon as he did this, I looked at my phone and saw that Garmadon left the call, while Principal Lauren was scared out of her wits.

"Principal Lauren?" I tried to snap her out of it.

"Y-yes, about that, where do you think you are, exactly?" She stammered. Lloyd took his time to look around.

"We're in the school playground." He stated

"WHAT?!" All the other ninjas and kunoichi shouted.

"You could have told everyone ages ago!" Jay scolded

"We're coming to get you." Miss Williams said.

"WHAT?! WAIT, NONONONO!" All the ninjas and kunoichi said before the principal and teacher left the call.

"We're in so much trouble!" Hanna panicked once again.

"When they get us, we're dead meat!" Nya cupped her face in her hands.

**-Narrator's POV-**

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps and clanging above them. A SUPER LONG ladder made of metal came down. Even though they were saved, they didn't want to get out of the pit! They knew that if they did, they would get scolded by the teachers!

"Come on!" The teachers urged

"NO!" they all pouted like, well, little children of course!

"Why?" The teachers wondered.

"Cause if we go up you're going to scold us an-"

"SHHH!" Jay scolded Zane with his hand clapped on the nindroid's mouth

"What he was going to say was that we are.. Uh…. All scared of… Hights!" Nya quickly explained. All everybody in the pit had no choice but to go with it, so they all nodded. The teachers sighed and led the children to the top, one by one. When they all finally got to the top, they had some explaining to do…

They were all lead to the principal's office, the principal banged her two hands onto the desk and said,

"You guys have A LOT of explaining to do."

"Can you guys let me do the explaining, for once?" Zane said. Everyone thought he was right though. His voice was velvety and well, the least hard to listen to considering their squeaky child voices.

"So you see when we were still finding the meaning of our life…." Zane started

The teachers were listening closely, hanging close to every word that came out of the nindroids mouth, which was kinda creepy for him

"So you are THE ninjas, and you have now found the kunoichi, but you are now all children and you have to stop the evil lord Garmadon, and THIS boy," Principal Lauren pointed at Lloyd, "Is the destined green ninja, but he is also Lord Garmadon's son, and Wu Garmadon, your Sensei's nephew." She paused to take a deep breath, "AND your Sensei is now gathering ingredients to make that 'tomorrow's tea' so he can turn you into young adults. The snakes have been around for ages and you have fought them before, and they used to work for Lloyd until they captured him and then you teamed up with Lord Garmadon to save him, am I right?" The ninjas and Nya nodded. "So you are now against the serpentine, Lord Garmadon AND the Skullkin but they haven't been active for a while, RIGHT?!"

"Yes." Nya and the ninjas chorused

"Hmm…." Principal Lauren leaned her head on both of her hands

Suddenly the wisp of smoke popped up in front of the teachers, principal, ninjas and kunoichi.

"Students" Sensei Wu's voice went through the receiver "I am now going to search for the tea bag, and I want you to come with me. IF you get the permission from the principal to do so"

"Sure" The principal kindly accepted.

"YES!" Kai pumped his fist in the air "Fighting here I come!"

"Fighting?!" Christy's eyes widened. "But, us girls except for Nya haven't fought before!"

"You'll be fine~" Nya reassured Christy.

"Yeah, coming from Samurai X!" Christy panicked "I have no experience whatsoever!"

"We'll be FINE!" Hanna, the daredevil whined. "I can't wait for some action!"

"Wait, can I take Stripe with me?" Janet asked Sensei eagerly.

"Who is Stripe?" Sensei asked, confused.

"My pet tiger cub, of course!" Janet mused, scooping Stripe from the floor and showing him to Sensei.

"I guess he could come. Just make sure to take care of him." Sensei reminded "Well, I'll meet you outside the school tomorrow with the bounty. Spend today to pack your belongings!"

Back at the girl's dorm, Hanna, Janet, Christy and Hanna started to pelt Nya with questions about the bounty.

"What's the bounty?"

"The ship where I and the ninjas live."

"Is it big?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Does it fly?"

"Yes."

"Cool!" Janet finally said.

"Now can we please pack our things now?!" Nya reminded, getting impatient.

"What in the world do we pack?!" Hanna looked at her sparkly pink suitcase, which had a pile of pink clothes next to it.

"Pretty much everything. We'll be sharing my room so we'll have loads of space." Nya answered while folding her favorite red dress into her blue suitcase. The kunoichi spent the rest of the day talking about the bounty and packing, then as night fell, it was finally lights out. They looked at their now bare room and the girls (sans Nya) spent a restless night, thinking about what might happen tomorrow.

* * *

**YAY! I swear this was longer than the other one…. I was listening to MLP rainbow rock songs when we did this :3… K… I have NO idea why i told you that…. -Karina ➳**


	12. On the Bounty

**~Chapter 12: On to the bounty~**

* * *

**Hi! Claudia here! This is officially the last chapter we're posting today! Before you get upset, we DID post five, so give us a break! (lol jk don't this fanfiction is too awesome for breaks) This chapter, the girls finally get to see the bounty! Yay! How they react? Find out by reading, because IT'S THE ONLY WAY! ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

Nightfall started to arise, the lust dark midnight sky sparkled with so many stars. The clean crisp air scented around the boarding school. A hooded figure walked to the kunoichi's porch on their dorm, It stared at the sky counting the many times it will regret joining the evil side.

The sliding glass doors of the dorm to the porch slowly slid open to show 4 figures walking the the cloaked one.

"Christy? Is that you?" The one is pink pajamas asked.

"Y-Yea" The cloaked one uncloaked her hoodie to show Christy's dark hair flowing down to her waist.

"Dude why are you up so late? And why are you wearing a hoodie? It's not even cold!" The one in a amber PJ with animal prints on it asked, feeling the warm autumn night's breeze.

Christy shrugged, she did not want to give her past life story away, not now anyways.

"I just… Couldn't sleep, that's all." Christy lied, excusing herself

"Why?" The girl in a purple nightgown questioned

"Um… I'm just too… Excited! That's all." She shrugged once again. "And a bit… Nervous. Yeah, that's it."

"Whatever it is we got your back" The one in the light green PJ's told her.

"Thanks Rosalie but… I just can't get my mind off something that's all." Well at least she isn't completely lying.. Nya couldn't help but ponder over what Christy might be thinking. It wasn't like the shy girl and she wanted to find out. But for now, it was getting late and she was too tired to think. She'd have to leave it till morning…

The next morning, the ninjas and kunoichi gathered at the front entrance to wait for the bounty. Suddenly, a huge ship came flying down. The younger students in the playground couldn't help but stare in awe as it descended onto the front yard. The ninjas swore they heard the students said something like,

"Wow a flying ship!"

"Dude isn't it the ninjas?"

"OMG why are they here?"

"They're going to recruit me to be a ninja, duh"

"NO they're going to recruit me!"

Then Sensei walked off the bounty and to the children ninjas and kunoichi

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready as ever!" Everyone sans the students chorused. As they got onto the ship, the kunoichi (sans Nya) watched in awe as the school got smaller and smaller…

"So, let me show you around!" Nya led the other kunoichi to the control room. There was a giant screen and Jay was at the panel, typing away at the multicolored keys.

"Hi Jay!" Nya greeted him. Jay looked up began blushing, and Hanna immediately noticed while Nya was oblivious to it.

"H-hi Nya!" He stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm showing the kunoichi around!" Nya responded. Hanna started whispering in the Rosalie's ear, and they both started giggling. Rosalie then whispered to Christy, and Christy whispered to Janet. Once they left the control room, Hanna went up to Nya.

"I did you see the way Jay looked at you?" She smirked

"W-what?" Nya started blushing

"Well, he started blushing and stuttering! Didn't you notice?" Rosalie giggled. Nya started blushing redder than her Asian style dress.

"Um… No, I didn't!" Nya quickly said. "Moving on, lets go to the training room!" Then she rushed to the next room, beckoning the girls to follow her before one of the boys heard. But a certain red ninja did, and slid into the ninja's room…

"So this is the training room, where we'll be doing all our training!" Nya explained to the kunoichi as she opened the sliding doors. Outside, There was all the ninjas except Kai training their asses off.

"Guys! I'm here!" Kai panted as he slid through the doors, but stared at Jay then Nya and went to punching bags

"The training room also leads to the dock, where the training _equipment_ is hidden" Nya said enthusiastically.

They went through the corridors up the stairs, while Nya was explaining each room and their purpose until the went to the control room…

"And heres the control room!" Nya happily introduced the technology and saw Lloyd sitting near the door worried

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Christy tried to talk to her crush

"I swear i saw a bit of purple moving near here" Lloyd muttered to himself

The kunoichi exchanged worried glances and ran to the training room to alert the boys but…

"Guys!" Nya burst into the training room first, only to notice that the boys were tied up and there was cloth of their mouths!

"Murph!" Jay shouted frantically

"ATTENTION NINJAS PYTHORS ON BOARD!" Sensei screamed through the speakers

"My, my i am quite famous here" Pythor said with a sly smile

"NINJAGO~!" they all cried

"You'll never beat me!" Pythor hissed

"Why are you here on the destiny's bounty anyways?" Zane questioned

"I came here to take Lloyd back to Ouroboros"

"What? I don't even belong there!" Lloyd yelled

"Well… Now you do" Pythor added with a smirk

Lloyd focus on his hands and moved them in a complexed pattern and it formed a glowing green orb and aimed it at Pythor

"Ha" Pythor said and try to dodge but the orb kept following him until a large explosion occurred and Pythor went flying over the side

"Woah, How did you do that?" Cole gasped

"I learned some new tricks" Lloyd smirked

After dinner…

"This is our Bedroom" Nya yawned

"Good, cause i am really tired" Rosalie also yawned

And they all went asleep.

* * *

**Yay chappie thats freakishly short! lol so…. can i just say that we came to the conclusion that this season is 30 chapters long and the NEXT one is 200 chapters long! ;) -Karina**


	13. Crash Landing

**~Chapter 13: Crash landing~**

* * *

**Well, I did a lot of correcting last chapter, since half of it was made by Karina, and well… Some of it didn't make sense. :/ Anyways, what happened to Pythor huh? You will find out, just not this chapter. As this chapter suggests, they WILL crash into something. This is also going to be part of Christy's backstory, so enjoy! ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

CRASH!

The Sensei, Ninjas and Kunoichi woke up with a start. Everyone but Kai rushed to the deck.

"What happened?" Nya asked drowsily. According to the sky, it was just sunrise.

"My sensors indicate that we are in the middle of the sea of sand." Zane said

"But… Wait, sensors?" Rosalie questioned

"What he meant was… The sensors… In the control room!" Cole helped cover for is nindroid friend. The kunoichi (sans Nya) had yet to know that he wasn't actually human.

"I believe that we made it halfway through the sea of sand, but then we crashed." Sensei said wisely, stroking his beard.

"Into what? What could possibly be high enough for the _flying _bounty to crash into?" Kai said, rushing out from inside the bounty.

"More importantly, where in the world were you?" Hanna asked.

"I was jelling my hair!" Kai answered arrogantly while Jay rolled his eyes.

"Believe me guys, you do NOT want to see Kai without hair gel." Nya shivered. "It's terrifying." This time it was Christy's turn to roll his eyes.

"It can't be tha-" Before she could finish, Lloyd cut her off. "Before you say it can't be that bad, let me correct you. It _can _be that bad." All the ninjas and Nya nodded, while the kunoichi just looked at them with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Can we please stop talking about my hair and look down?!" Kai said. He pointed to the edge of the ship, while everyone walked to the side to get a better look.

Only three words could explain this.

WHAT.

THE.

*BEEP*.

Beneath them, there was a giant castle, seeming made of sand!

And it looked like the bounty was perched right on top of the tower!

"Oh no…" Christy murmured while Nya turned to look at her.

"You know this place?" She asked her timid friend.

"W-what? Nooo… It just… Looks scary, that's all.." She said quietly as she sunk lower, scared of the kunoichi's leader.

"Okay, you can tell me anything, okay?" Nya reassured her, but Christy just nodded. "I'll go check on the engines." She told everyone.

"Yeah, me too!" Jay said eagerly while Kai gave him a death stare. Jay quickly followed Nya before Kai could really _kill_ him.

As Nya and Jay headed down to the engine room, Jay tried to start a discussion with Nya.

"W-what do you think's wrong with the engine?" Jay asked Nya, sounding like an idiot not intentionally. Nya giggled.

"I don't know, but I don't think the engines might've been damaged at all. They're too far from the bottom of the ship. I think it's just that the bottom of the ship might have a hole in it, so it might just be stuck." Jay nodded as he thought about it. It was actually quite possible.

'_She's so clever~' _He thought dreamily until…

"Jay?"

"Huh?" He said, a bit confused.

"Jay, you zoned out." Nya said worriedly.

"Yeah sure I'm fine." He said as fast as, well, lighting! While Nya stared at him strangely.

"Anyways, we're here!" Nya said, setting her eyes on the engines, which seemed to be working perfectly, but they weren't moving!

"I think you were right…" Jay started examining the engines.

"Lets go check the basement." Nya suggested. "Turn off the engines so we don't waste fuel, won't you?"

"S-sure.." He rushed to pull the giant lever.

~Meanwhile~

The ninjas and kunoichi were starting to get bored, so Sensei decided to let them decide what to do for once.

"I'm going to my room to meditate. Do not interrupt me." He got up.

"But-" Kai began to complain.

"Butts are for sitting Kai" Sensei said in a strict tone. "You need to learn how to work together as a team, with the kunoichi." The kids looked at each other warily.

"We can't work with _girls!_" Kai complained, but then he immediately regretted it. Cole facepalmed. Zane looked at him with confusion, and Sensei simply rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" Hanna threatened Kai.

"Um…." He was lost for words. All four girls walked towards Kai… Hanna slapped Kai on the face, Rosalie stamped on his foot, Christy yanked on his hair then Janet poured her drink on him. The boys and even Sensei began to snicker at Kai.

"You had it coming." Cole said to Kai as he started laughing out loud as Kai ran inside the bounty to get away from the girls. On the way, he ran into Jay and Nya.

"What happened to you Kai?" Nya asked her brother, a bit concerned but then she noticed the hand mark on his face, and his hair was out of place, not to mention he was covered in lemonade, then she started laughing! Jay joined in. Zane walked by, and filled them in.

"He said that the ninjas can't work with the girls, and the kunoichi took their rage out on him." Offended, Nya dragged her brother by his hair into the bathroom, walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"You had it coming, but just get changed already." She scolded her _older_ brother. She said as she walked back to the deck. There she and Jay met the kunoichi and the ninjas.

"Guys we need to get to work. There's a hole at the bottom of the bounty, and we need to fix it before we can go." Jay told them.

"But the top of the castle is stuck halfway IN the bounty, so I really don't know how we'll do it." Nya frowned.

"ATTACK!~"

Three dozen hooded figures armed with bows and daggers invaded the ship.

"What are these things?!" Nya fought off the snakes. Wait… The kunoichi! They can't fend for themselves! She watched as her friends were dragged off the ship.

"Guys! The kunoichi!" She reminded the ninjas. Suddenly, she felt something grab her arms and pin them behind her back.

"Eeek!" She screamed before the lost consciousness

"Nya!" The ninjas cried. Suddenly, Kai came out of the bathroom.

"Guy's what's g-" Suddenly the lemonade jar flew over his head, spilling the sticky liquid all over him!

"Come on! I just cleaned u-" But he didn't get to finish. He, along with the other ninjas, were grabbed from behind and dragged off the ship. Something hard hit the back of his head and he blacked out.

* * *

**This is the end of the story! Just kidding, just kidding! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! Well, I feel like a douche again for leaving you at a cliffhanger, but you'll find out what happens next! In the next chap! Coming out in three days. -.-' Anyways, on with the next chapter! I need to get it from the doc manager, so… Up up, and awayyyyyy! ~Foxy Ω**


	14. The Unknown

**Sorry we didn't post on Thursday (Ps if your wondering why i am doing it on chapter 14 instead of 13 ask Claudia)anyway, its because we were t camp, so were making up for the chapters anyways... BE BOO BE BOO CALL THE POLICE! THE NINJAS ARE KIDNAPPED! O-O anyways this is going to be the show of something that you won't expect, a new tribe of snakes and a dead tribe of snakes are coming! plus this chapter is going to show a bit of Christys backstory… -Karina**

* * *

**-Cole's POV-**

I woke up with a start.

'_Where am I?'_ I asked myself. I looked around and I saw the other ninja, unconscious on the ground. I also saw three rough sandstone (MC reference!) walls, covered in sand. The fourth wall wasn't a wall at all. It was made of iron bars, with a door in the lower right corner. I pushed against it but it was locked. I started to hear some moaning behind me. I turned around and saw Jay getting up slowly.

"Dude, my whole body aches." He moaned. "Where are we?"

"I sense that we are still in the middle of the sea of sand." We both whisked around to see Zane getting up, shortly followed by Kai. Lloyd was still unconcious.

"Where's Nya?" Kai the 'overprotective' brother asked. I honestly don't know why he keeps on worrying about Nya. She used to be Samurai X, for overlord's sake. She _saved_ us from the serpentine a few times, too. Who we should really be worrying about are the kunoichi. They can't even handle their weapons yet!

"Dude don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine. But seriously, where they?" I asked my teammates. They all just shrugged. We suddenly heard a female voice in the cell next to ours.

**-Nya's POV-**

"Ugh… Where am I?" I said out loud

"Nya!" I heard Kai say somewhere. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive Kai. Yeesh, you don't have to worry about me that much." I reminded him. He is the most overprotective brother in the world! He never lets me do anything by myself, and treats me like a little girl! Even _dad _let me go deer hunting! Why must destiny put us together?! What was it or he or she or _whatever_ thinking?!

**-Christy's POV-**

I woke up to see Nya talking to someone not visible from our… Cell? I looked around and immediately recognized this place. I've been here so many times! I've seen countless people tortured here, sometimes to death.

"Oh no! What if we're next?!" I said out loud. Nya turned to look at me.

"What are you saying, Christy?" Hanna got up, questioning me.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" I heard Lloyd regain consciousness from the cell next to ours.

"Ow!" We all turned to look behind us as Rosalie tried to get up. "My ankle really hurts!" She sat up, then Stripe (who I didn't notice earlier) ran to Janet and gently licked her face.

"Hey, Stripe!" She giggled, "Stop it!" She carried the little tiger cub and hugged him. "You're just too cute!"

**-Narrator's POV-**

Janet noticed how Rosalie was sitting on the floor, and Nya was examining her ankle while Christy and Hanna were watching.

"What's wrong?" She asked the soon-to-be kunoichi of nature.

"Yeah, what's going on over on that side?" They could hear Jay ask

"Rosalie has twisted her ankle, and it's _really_ bad." Nya frowned. "Zane, can you analyze her ankle to see how we could fix it?"

"Well, I could… If I was able to get to your side." He finished, looking at the floor.

"Kai, could you try melting the metal bars?" Cole asked the red ninja. Kai walked up to the bars and placed his hand on one. He tried to melt it, but it seemed to be made of an indestructible metal!

"I-I can't." He finally gave up after a few minutes.

"What? Let me see." Zane scanned the metal, and fortunately Rosalie and the kunoichi couldn't see.

"It seems to be made of… Amazonium (Wonder woman reference)." Zane said with a perplexed look on his face.

"What? Amazonium? I thought that metal only existed in comics!" Lloyd remarked.

"Lloyd, since you know so much about comics, can you tell us more about this amazonian stuff?" Cole asked the child at heart.

"Sure! Comics say that this stuff is practically indestructible, and nothing natural can defeat it. Actually, nothing can break it. To show what he meant, he made a ball of plasma and shot it at the bars, and nothing happened. With normal steel, it normally would've exploded into pieces!

"Wait, I have a idea!" Jay said. "Lloyd, shoot at the walls!" Lloyd obeyed, but behind those sandstone walls...

"There are _more_ bars?!" Lloyd shouted. "Really?!" He kicked a bar in frustration. It didn't make a clunking sound at all, but it _did_ hurt!

"Ow!" He yelled. With the ninjas and kunoichi only separated by amazonium bars, the kunoichi saw and began to snicker along with the ninjas.

Just then, Christy remembered something… The keys were only on the opposite wall! If they could get them…

"Guys!" She told her companions, "Look!" she pointed at the large keys at the other side of their cells.

"Well these people aren't exactly bright, are they?" Nya smirked

"The keys!" Hanna squealed. "We're saved!"

"But how do we get them?" Cole reminded the ninjas and kunoichi.

"Stripe!" Everybody looked at Janet. "He's small enough to fit through the gaps, maybe we can get him to get the keys for us!" She picked up the lion cub and whispered in his ear. The little cub perked up his ears then squeezed through the bars.

"A little to the left!" Janet urged Stripe on as he jumped up, missing the key by just a little bit.

"Mewao!" Stripe purred furiously, but he was still cute nonetheless.

"Just give up, Janet. This is hopeless." Nya murmured. Everybody agreed. She's been doing this for nearly an hour, but Stripe didn't seem to understand her well enough. Janet decided to take a break, and sat down in a corner.

'_Why can't I do it?' _She asked herself and let a tear fall, but she hid her face in her hands.

'_Am I just too weak to handle it? I'm the kunoichi of animals, I have to do it!' _In the large cell, she ran up to the bars to try again, but she tripped and scraped her hands on the rough ground. She looked at them and they were raw and shiny, and some parts were bleeding.

"Janet, are you okay?" Cole saw her fall out off the corner of his eye. Janet stared at her small, delicate hands in awe. She hasn't really gotten hurt a lot of times in her life, and this is the worst her hands have ever gotten.

"Yeah, sort of." She lied through her teeth. She didn't want anyone to worry, so she walked over to the amazonium walls. She closed her eyes, and nobody noticed that a strange auburn aura slowly started to surround her until a they saw a blinding flash of light.

"NINJA-GO!"

They all turned to see who it was, and they were startled to see a auburn tornado! When it disappeared, it showed Janet in a long sleeve shirt, with a sleeveless top on top of the shirt and she also wore cargo shorts and boots. She also had a belt which could hold her whip and on the other side was a pet leash.

"Wow" She breathed but then got back to focusing on Stripe. She wanted to talk to him but to her and everyone's surprise she started talking in a series or meows and purrs and Stripe nodded and grabbed the key!

"How did you do that?" Nya asked in astonishment.

" I-I don't know, I just… Did." Janet tried to take the keys, but she felt a terrible pain in her hands!

"Ow!" She moaned. She quickly dropped the keys and examined her hands, then remembered that she hurt herself.

"Janet!" Nya shouted and reached out for Janet then closed her eyes and suddenly a faint purple aura surrounded Nya as Janet slowly felt the pain leave her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie slowly limped over to Janet and Nya as she used Christy's spear of light as a makeshift clutch for now.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Janet murmured as she looked at the ground.

"Well can we get out of here now?" Kai asked impatiently. Janet took the keys and after trying to get the look open from the outside for a while, she finally got it! The heavy door finally swung open, then Janet got to work opening the boys' door, which didn't take as long.

"Missstresss, I'm sssssure the prissssssoners are ssstill there, even though _sssomeone _didn't keep the keysss upssstairsss.." They heard a distant voice.

"Quick, hide!" Nya whispered as the ninjas and kunoichi ran down the hallway and hid in a large room, littered with large pieces of furniture covered in drapes.

"Well, if sssomeone had reminded me, I would have remembered!" A second voice sneered as they got closer.

"Isss that a challenge?" The first voice grumbled.

"Will you two be quiet? I am tired of your nonsssenssse!" Female serpentine voice got closer. Wait, what? Female? When were there _female_ serpentine! Suddenly, there was an outburst.

"You idiotsss! They _did _essscape! Quick, tell all the guardsss to find the human children! We mussst find them! And my apprentissse" The voice raged as it got further away.

"Phew!" Lloyd came out from his hiding spot. "Who was that?"

"It was Lenthiniantintentia…" Christy trailed off

"Leanfieniontenta?" They all asked in unison.

"NO! its Len-thin-ian-tin-ten-tia" Christy pronounced it for them.

"How do you know this Lenthiniantintentia lady?" Nya asked curiously.

"Well… Uh… Funny story…" Christy started.

"Please tell us" Hanna begged

"Fiiiinnnneeee~" Christy pouted, defeated

_Flashback_

_Her mother was kidnapped to a sand castle as big as her house. The kidnapper bribed her to join the dark side otherwise s/he will kill her mother. So she accepted, earning a terrified look from her mother. She had several missions to kill someone and she always failed earning no mercy from her new master, once her master actually brought her to a fangpyre and made her a snake. She had no choice but to follow her instincts and killed a lot of people until she actually wanted to kill her family turned back into a human, then ran awayamily and their new baby boy. But she realized it and tried to fight the venom, and succeeded . She then attended school, hoping her reputation with the dark will go away._

_End of flashback_

All of the ninjas and kunoichi were left speechless as Christy finished.

"I was hiding it from you guys.. Until now."

"Christy, why didn't you tell us?" Cole frowned.

"I thought that if I told you guys, then you wouldn't be my friends anymore." The stared at the sand-covered ground.

"Why wouldn't we? You were consumed by venom so it wasn't what you were actually thinking." Rosalie soothed her "You tried hard to be good, and that's all we need to know." She hugged the now sobbing girl.

Suddenly there was a familiar hiss near by

"Darling, where are you?"

and two more higher pitched voices hissed

"Mom! Where are you?"

"Pythor?" Lloyd wondered "H-He has a girlfriend?"

"According to my analysis when the young snakes came into the room Lenthiniantentinia and Pythor's blood were in their DNA, so its possible that Lenthiniantentinia and Pythor are wife and husband and those were their children" Zane said in a monotone voice.

"EWWWW! Serpentine love!" Everyone shuddered disgusted and mortified that even Zane would bring that up. The poor nindroid didn't understand, and didn't even flinch when he said it…

"Even I didn't know!" Christy half-sobbed and half-gagged.

Pythor's voice echoed through the halls yet again "Tina, are you there?"

"Tina?" They all chorused

"That must be the nickname for Le-" Zane said

"Yes we get it, now don't say her ear piercing freakishly long name again" Kai sighed.

"Well, her nickname is Tina, so just call her that." Nya assumed, lightly punching her brother on the shoulder.

Just then Tina and Pythor came into their room where the ninjas and kunoichi were hiding and hissed "I ssswear i heard sssomeone talking in here" Tina said her eyes not peeling off the furniture where the ninja and kunoichi were hiding

"Dont worry darling, they aren't that stupid" Pythor told her soothingly

"Mommy Daddy! Can we test our magic now?" The two snake kids were bouncing with excitement

"Not now Freality and Clarity were not done finding those bad guys yet" Tina told them

**-Stripe's POV-**

Those Snakes are scary! I know were all animals but there snakes and humans fused together! I hope Janet could deal with them, too bad they can't hear what i am saying

'_I can through'_

I yelped

'_Dont worry, its me Janet'_

I looked up to see my owner stroking my fur and concentrating on something which I

think is talking to me

'_Okay...' I looked up at my owner_

* * *

**Hi guys Karina here, Claudia just started her YouTube channel so she won't be posting too much, her YouTube name is Foxygal2729. We are also experiencing authors block so bear with us! -Karina**


	15. Pythor's Family

**Hi guys! It's me, Claudia! Karina said I've gotten very busy, and yes, I have! But that can't stop me from writing this fan fiction! So, I'm doing it in an extreme way! It's 12:34 am, I am in the middle of moving, and I'm on my phone! I'll try not to have too many autocorrect mistakes with my Xperia, but meh, there's bound to be one or two... Or three hundred. Anyways, on with the chapter! ~Foxy Ω**

* * *

**-Hanna's POV-**

As I scanned the room to make sure the coast was clear, I saw Janet looking at her furry companion in concentration. "Whatcha doing?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and explained,

"I'm talking to Stripe." She answered with a grin, anticipating our reactions.

"Wait, what?" Everybody asked her in unison, earning a tigerish laugh from Stripe.

"H-how?" Cole questioned. As Janet answered, She started to stroke Stripe.

"I don't know, It's just that when got my full potential, I started hearing a voice. When I turned to see who it was, it was just Stripe thinking to himself!" She smiled. Nya nodded in understanding.

"I think I get what you mean. Ever since I started doing spinjitzu, I sort of had a... Connection with water. She concentrated very hard, then suddenly the humidity in the room merged into a sphere of water, then dispersed again.

"Wait, let me try something!" Janet beckoned her friends to watch. With a lot of concentration, She finally got it to work.

"Spike, speak." Janet ordered.

"What dwo ywou mewan? You know no one can h-" Stripe had started talking!

"Wow!" He yelled in a enthusiastic yet cute voice. "I cwan twalk!" All the ninjas and kunoichi were speechless. Janet just made a tiger cub talk right in front of their eyes!

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Cole alerted everyone. The all went to hide, and Stripe didn't need telling twice. He lept off Janet and ran under a cloth. The door opened to show a miniature female serpentine, in light purple, but the ninjas and kunoichi could not see her face from their hiding spots.

"Mom?" She asked. She was about the age of the ninjas and kunoichi (well, outside anyways) "Dad? Are you in here?" She walked around the room, peering around corners, and the ninjas and kunoichi were relieved that there were drapes on the furniture. She seemed innocent enough, for a serpentine at least. just as she was about to leave, she spotted a small yellow striped tail sticking out of a drape. She lifted it, and it showed the most adorable tiger cub ever!

"How did you get here?" She smiled. "Freality, come look!" she called. Another serpentine the same age came into the room, and spotted the tiger cub in the first snake's hands.

"Catherine!" She backed away in fear, "Where did you find that tiger? You know I'm ssscared of them!"

"Ssstop being sssuch a ssscaredy _cat_" She carried the frightened Stripe closer to Freality, "He'sss jussst a baby!"

"Well, we could keep him, but we need to asssk mom and dad first!" Her sister warned. "You know dad'sss ssscared of tigersss too!"

"Pythor's scared of tigers?!" Jay snorted quietly. Kai immediately cupped his hand over Jay's mouth, reminding himself to beat the lightning out of him when the coast was clear.

"Who sssaid that?" The Freality asked, backing up closer to Catherine.

"I didn't hear anything." Catherine frowned. "Come on! Mom's going to love this! She loves pets!" She smiled, "Well, it didn't quite work out for the fish. We couldn't find enough water for it," She admitted as she frowned. "Well, a tiger's different! Come on!" She kept a tighter grip on Stripe as she grabbed her sister's hand and they both slithered off. After their voices could not be heard anymore, they came out of their hiding places once more.

"They took Stripe!" Janet panicked, "We need to get him back before they _kill_ him!" She exaggerated.

"Janet," Nya rolled her eyes, "They seemed pretty nice to him. I'm sure that they won't kill him, they just want him as a pet!"

"Well why can't they just get _another_ tiger?!" Janet scolded Nya.

"Well why can't we just go get him back?" Rosalie suggested before an argument could start.

The ninjas and kunoichi crept down the hall, they heard serpentine coming their way. And there weren't any places to hide this time!

"I can't believe the two nimwits didn't keep the keys!"

"Well, they're in a lot of trouble then." A second one said. "Pythor's gonna have their heads!"

Both the guards cackled.

"This is not time to joke around! If we find those pesky ninjas fast enough, maybe Pythor will get us promoted!" A third one sneered.

As they got closer, the ninjas and kunoichi started to panick. What do they do?! Cole suddenly noticed something. The floors were made of stone, and he was the ninja of earth! He took off a large stone, and told everyone to jump in, regardless of what was underneath. Not given a choice, Kai hastily pushed everyone into the hole and Cole followed, sealing the floor…

"Where are we?" Nya asked. They were in a large hall, made with marble instead of rough stone and large pillars lined the walls. Purple and Yellow curtains hung from them, and they were lined with gold. At the back of the hall, there were four thrones. In the middle there was a large dark purple throne lined with gold and gemstones, to the left a yellow one also lined with gold, but with no gems, and two miniature light purple thrones to the right lined with silver. A wave of realization swept over the young ninjas and kunoichi…

"No…" Kai began

"It's Pythor's throne room!" Jay shouted before he could stop _himself_. Unfortunately, no one else was able to stop him in time either.

"Jay!" Lloyd hissed at his teammate, "You're gonna get us caught!" Too late. At that very moment, Pythor dashed into the throne room, and the ninjas knew they were doomed...

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 15 is out! I hope you like the little twist, with an ENTIRE new species of serpentine! They will be making their appearances soon, but for now, stay tuned! Also make sure to check out our author's blog, and Foxygal2729 (me) posted the link in reviews! Enjoy! ~Foxy Ω**


	16. A Close Call

**~Chapter 16: A Close Call~**

* * *

**Hi guys! we're back but we have some problems...**

**1\. We're getting no reviews!**

**2\. We already planned the story to season 6 and have nothing to think about!**

**3\. We need to write faster! We are getting less on chapters**

**So yeah you get whats happening, and sorry if we're not updating on the day we're supposed to. There's a lot of things to do! Being secondary students are not easy ~Karina (I wonder how many exclamation marks I used :P)**

* * *

Pythor dashed into the throne room, followed by two anacondrai guards. Wait, what? Anacondrai? The ninjas couldn't believe it. Behind Pythor, there were two other snakes. They both had a long neck like Pythor, and they were both purple with the same markings like Pythor.

"Get them!" Pythor yelled and urged his guards on. Before they could get close, the ninjas, Nya and Janet knew exactly what to do.

"NINJA-GO!" They shouted as the remaining kunoichi looked in awe. Seven tornadoes, one in brown, one in blue, one in red, one in green, one in purple and one in amber spun around the guards, swallowing them then releasing them, dizzy and confused. When the tornadoes dispersed, it showed two very flustered guards lying on top of the red velvet carpet lined with gold.

"You fools!" Pythor screeched, just as another three serpentine came in. One was an adult, which looked female and was bright yellow. The other ones were kids, one was light purple, and the other one was light orange. They realised those serpentine kids were the ones who took Stripe!

"Hey! You took Stripe, and I want him back!" Janet screamed at the serpentine kids who were holding the tiger cub in their hands.

"Who's Stripe? You mean Fluffyprincess?" One of them asked the ninjas and kunoichi

"..." Janet was speechless and her eye were twitching and Kai had started to snicker, while Nya elbowed him in the stomach.

"Girls! I told you not to talk to those filthy humans!" Pythor scolded

"I HATE THE NAME!" Stripe suddenly shouted out. The serpentine were taken aback.

"W-What? You can talk?" One of the serpentine children said, dumbfounded. Stripe leapt out of the serpentine's hands, and ran across the hall to Janet.

"But he's _my_ tiger, not fair!" The serpentine child whined. Her sister stood there, still staring at the tiger who started talking, because now he's cheering!

"Yay! I don't need to dress up with the serpentine again!" Stripe exclaimed happily.

"NO! He's MY tiger! And he's called Stripe! My initials are clearly written on his collar!" Janet huffed as she showed the serpentine the amber collar on his neck embedded with crystals. Connected to it here was a silver plate, with J and Z on it, in curly capital letters.

"Wait… That tiger is a he?" the orange one asked

"Wahhh! I want Fluffyprincess back!" The light purple one cried

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY!" Tina shouted hugging the purple serpentine "There there Clarity, I told you not to trust humans…" She said softly, and then moved her hands like how Lloyd would do to make his creation but in a different pattern, suddenly a tiger plushie materialized in front of their eyes!

"H-how…." Rosalie trailed off

"According to my scans that tribe, Staroviaria, has the power to materialize anything in thin air, and also has the power to blind people with their eyes" Zane logically said

"That makes them the most powerful tribe we encountered" Cole muttered

"Wait, you're saying all these robotic things, I don't think you're being 100 percent true" Rosalie said, giving him a suspicious look that could kill.

"I'll tell you when we get back.." Zane swallowed as the ninjas and Nya gave him a look of sympathy, and the other kunoichi just looked at him funny.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE CASSSTLE!" Tina raged. She made a wall of amazonium, and tried to back the ninjas and kunoichi into the wall. Suddenly…

"What?!" Tina shouted. The ninjas and kunoichi were gone! "They essscaped!" The shouted, dumbfounded. Everyone, even Pythor, was scared of Tina's outburst, so he decided to do something about it.

"Guards! Search the castle and outside! We need to find those pesky humans!"

* * *

"That was close!" Nya panted. They had run to outside, and were resting on a mound of sand. Wait… The bounty was missing! It had disappeared from the tower.

"What happened to the bounty?!" She pointed to the tower."

"I sense that the bounty is about 5 kilometers east." Zane recalled

"Great job Zane, you're plans actually outrode mine" Cole praised

"COME BACK YOU FILTHY HUMANS AND ROBOT!" Pythor shouted from the distance

"Wait what?... ROBOT?!" Rosalie screamed (OH NO ZANE YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!)

"Wha-" Janet began

"What does he mean, robot?" Hanna cut in.

"Yeah, and what is it with the robo talk?" Christy finished.

"Uhh... " Jay said as the ninjas and Nya looked at the the Zane with a face that said _There's-no-way-out-of-this-Zane,-you're-doomed._

"...I can't really explain, I can only show" Zane said while opening his chest panel, gaining shocked expressions from the kunoichi, especially Rosalie while the ninjas and Nya were gritting their nails, bracing themselves for outbursts.

"Y-Your a robot?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Uhh…" All the ninjas and Nya were lost for words.

"Nya?! You knew?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Janet scolded her friend.

"Well, I t-thought you guys would freak out so…"

"Well you should have told us earlier!" Hanna screamed. Without a word, Rosalie

dashed away, running to nowhere.

"Rosalie! It's dangerous!" Cole warned.

"I don't care!" Rosalie cried as she ran off. The ninjas and kunoichi tried to chase her, but she was too fast and they got tired.

"This is all your fault!" The kunoichi (sans Nya) shouted at Zane in unison. He was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"If you had told us earlier," Janet screamed at poor Nya,

"Then she wouldn't have," Hanna continued.

"RUN AWAY!" Christy screeched.

The remaining kunoichi started to slap Zanes artificial face. Zane never experienced this kind of rage in his life, mixed emotions started welling up inside him, sadness.

Out of nowhere Zane started crying tears of oil.

"Z-Zane are you okay?" Kai asked trying to pry the kunoichi with the ninjas away from Zane. "Knock it off! Were a team!" Cole shouted, alas his shouting fell on deaf ears, the kunoichi (sans Nya) kept hitting Zane while he cried throwing insults at him and accusing him of making their 'sister' leave them.

"You bastard! Y-You useless piece of junk!" Hanna screamed throwing a fist at his face. Suddenly, the bounty landed in the middle of the sand.

"Sensei!" The ninjas cried, relieved

"What is going on here?" The wise old man questioned, and immediately rushed to his 'inhuman' student.

"LEAVE HIM HERE SENSEI! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A NINJA! HE'S JUST A USELESS PIECE OF METAL!" The kunoichi sans Nya shouted in unison. Zane continued sobbing as the sensei led him onto the bounty, followed by the ninjas, Nya and the reluctant kunoichi.

"All of you, sit down." The sensei said when they reached the training room. Without a word, the seating arrangements were changed. They sat in a circle like the following: Sensei, Hanna, Christy, Janet, Nya, Jay, Zane, Cole and Kai. Jay and Cole were desperately trying to comfort the poor nindroid, but he kept shedding oily black tears while the kunoichi (sans Nya) eyed daggers at him. Suddenly, Christy got up and stood dangerously calm in front of Zane.

"You…" She punched him once, "Useless…" She punched him again and this continued, while she was punching between words as the ninjas and Nya watched in horror and the kunoichi just looked in consent. "Piece… Of… Metal!" Just as she was going to kick him in the guts, Sensei stopped her.

"CHRISTY!" Sensei raised his voice and stood up. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" Everybody (sans Zane) turned to look at him, surprised as ever. "ZANE IS YOUR BROTHER, NINDROID OR NOT!" The usually calm sensei continued. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT HIM, AND WE NEED TO FIND ROSALIE BEFORE SHE GETS IN TROUBLE!" He sighed, and sat back down to continue drinking his tea.

"Now please tell me what happened in the castle." He finished in a calm elderly voice once again.

The ninjas and kunoichi told him what happened inside the castle, while Zane continued sobbing.

"Is it getting cold in here?" Jay muttered.

"Jay, let me finish." Nya reminded him as he blushed and said

"Yeah! Of course Nya!" Which made the ninjas snicker. When they got to the part when Rosalie ran away, Zane sobbed even harder and the carpet below him began to go icy white and blue then freeze over. By the time they reached the end of the story, the everything in the room had been covered in either a thick layer of snow or frost. Even sensei's tea had frozen over, and Nya was bringing it outside to hope that the sun would melt the ice, but the entire bounty was covered by a snow cloud, and everything had a layer of snow or frost on it!

* * *

**Oh no! Zane is experiencing an emotional shutdown whatever you call it thingy! :O… Also there won't be romance now, probably in s2 because they need to be adult/teenagers to do that ;) Anyways… REVIEW! -SOME ONE :P**


	17. Running Away

**~Chapter 17: Running Away~**

* * *

**Sorry we forgot to post the last chap! So I'm sorta in class right now, but Karina just remembered so to make up for forgetting last time, we're posting two chapters at once! ~Claudia Ω**

* * *

**-Rosalie's POV-**

I ran away from the ninjas and kunoichi, and more specifically, Zane. I kept running, not bothering where I went until I reached the edge of the sea of sand. The cacti turned into trees and flowers as I just kept running, seemingly to nowhere, finally, I got tired.

"Where am I?" I panted, climbing a tree and sitting down to rest. I looked around. I was in a lush forest. Perfect. I rolled my eyes, seeing the relevance between me, the kunoichi of nature, and this forest full of nature itself.

I'm glad that I'm good at climbing trees anyways. I climbed from tree to tree, grabbing an apple on the way. It was kind of lonely actually. seeing all the animals reminded me of Janet, and her cute tiger cub, Stripe. Suddenly, I saw a baby wolf, clawing at a tree. I climbed down to greet it.

"Where did you come from?" I asked the little wolf quietly, careful not to scare it. It whimpered and pawed at my legs. It then scampered along, and I followed it. It led me out of the forest into a tiny village, and it dashed to and fro between the houses.

"Where are we going?" I panted, but the wolf only gave me a blank stare

'_Oh yeah' _I thought, '_I'm not the kunoichi of animals, wish Janet was here..'_

Right then my heart filled with depression, she DID miss her friends…

_Well, there with Zane so I'm not going back_ She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts

Suddenly they reached a particular house. It had flowers and vines all over it!

"Wow.." I breathed. The wolf opened the door and an old lady came to greet it

"Oh Paws, your back" The old lady greeted "Oh hi there little girl, what are you doing in the long lost city of Eclantia?"

"Ekclantea?" I mimicked

"No dear, Eek-lan-tia" She pronounced it for me

"Well, I was sitting in the forest and this wolf- I mean Paws lead me here, by the way I'm Rosalie"

"Rosalie?" She asked

"Yes" I answered hesitantly

"Rosalie, that sounds really weird, I like the name 'Rosetta' more, anyways I'm Charlotte" She said

"B-But thats my name!" I defended, but then thought about it. Rosetta does sound nice, maybe i should change it…

"Oh well, anyway do you want to go back?" She told me

"Uhh no" I answered

Suddenly I noticed a pot of soil, and inside there was a brown shriveled plant. Charlotte sighed "I always loved nature, but i guess in this weather these plants can't stay for long"

Before I knew what I was doing I said "I-I can help!"

"How?" Charlotte questioned

"L-Like this" I moved my hands to touch the plants, then the plants started to glow and straighten up, then they turned greener and greener…

**-Narrator's POV-**

"H-how did you do that?" Charlotte asked in astonishment.

"I'm the kunoichi of nature. I've been practicing that on the bounty." Rosalie answered with a small bow.

"Why aren't you with the ninjas and kunoichi then?" Charlotte asked, curious. Rosalie stared at the ground and frowned.

"I ran away…." She answered.

"Why?" Charlotte questioned further.

"I-I don't know…" Rosalie simply answered but decided to continue "I-I found out that one of the ninjas is a robot and.." She trailed off

"Sit down." She motioned to a small table with two white chairs underneath. Rosalie slowly set herself down, but the chair was too high so her legs dangled off the ground. Charlotte poured her some tea.

"T-thanks." Rosalie mumbled.

"Why did you run away?" Charlotte asked once again.

"Well…" Rosalie told the entire story to Charlotte.

"Look, just because 'Zane' is a robot, doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart." Charlotte looked at Rosalie reassuringly. "Go back, and say sorry to your friends. Observe him for a while, and if he's okay, just accept him for who he is." She smiled.

"You can stay for the night if you like," She suggested

"Thank you!" Rosalie said gratefully. She was extremely tired from the trip, so Charlotte directed her to the guest room and Rosalie fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow…

The next morning, Charlotte greeted Rosalie. She put some cookies and cupcakes in a small basket, and set Rosalie off to look for the bounty, heading back to the forest...

* * *

**Looks like she will need to think of an apology to the ninjas :D but that won't happen soon…. Oh and sorry for the short chapter, once again we were at school ;D ~Karina**


	18. One Big Happy Unit

**~Chapter 18: One big happy unit~**

* * *

**So in this chapter Rosalie and the gang are going to do something I like to call back and fourth. :D ~Karina**

* * *

"Where is Rosalie?" Nya asked herself out loud as the bounty sailed over the sea of sand.

"Hey look! A forest!" Christy told everyone. The ninjas and kunoichi all rushed to the other side of the deck just in time to see a giant forest. "Do you think she'd been in there?"

"Maybe…" Hanna pondered "Lets look in the forest to see if anything is out of place that nature itself hasn't made"

"Great idea!" The other girls chimed. "But… She _is_ the kunoichi of nature, after all." Hanna concluded.

"Maybe I can ask some animals if they've seen her!" It was Janet's turn to suggest.

"Great idea!" Nya landed the bounty, and they set out to the forest…

After walking around, they encountered two squirrels chattering to each other. Janet concentrated a bit, and began to talk to them.

'_Yeah, I found this huge batch of nuts on the big oak tree...'_ One squirrel was chattering

'_Hi!'_ Janet chimed in.

'_You can understand us? Cool!'_ The other squirrel turned to face Janet, the other one too.

'_Yeah! Hey, have you seen a girl wearing a light green dress?' _Janet asked the tiny creatures.

'_Yup, I did!' _The first one answered

'_Me too!'_ The second one said as well. '_She walked past just now! She went over there!' _The squirrel pointed to a house in the distance.

'_Okay, thanks!' _Janet gave a slight bow, then explained to her friends.

"The squirrels said they saw Rosalie, and she went that way!" She pointed to the house, then picked up two acorns and handed them to the little squirrels.

"What are we waiting for?" Hanna dragged her teammates in the direction of the house. "We need to find Rosalie!"

Running with short child legs took a while, but they _finally_ reached the small cottage.

"Ding, ding!" They rang the little bell beside the wooden door. A old lady came to greet them.

"Why, hello there!" She looked down at the ninjas and kunoichi. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for our friend, Rosalie!" The children all chimed.

"She just left, my dears!" The old lady chuckled. "She went that way." She pointed in the direction of the sea of sand. All the children moaned.

"We just got here! And I'm hungry!" Jay whined.

"Do you happen to have anything to eat?" Zane asked the kind old lady.

"Of course! I have some cookies and tea-" The old lady began to mention.

"Yay!" Lloyd cheered. "Finally, something to eat!"

"Come in!" The old lady smiled.

* * *

**-Rosalie's POV-**

I've been walking for ages! Well, at least I'm at the sea of sand now! Wait.. Is that the bounty? I'm back! Finally! I walked in, preparing to meet my teammates but they weren't there! I looked around, and finally saw sensei meditating in his room.

"Excuse me sensei?" I quietly asked him. Sensei turned around to see me.

"What? Rosalie! You're back!" Sensei said, surprised. "Did the ninjas and kunoichi find you _that _fast?"

"Wait, they went out to find me?" Rosalie said, surprised.

"Yes, they did! But it seems like you have found your way back. Tea?" He asked.

"No thanks. I just had some." Rosalie recalled. Sensei gave her a confused look, so she explained about Charlotte and her cottage…

* * *

"I'm finally full!" Lloyd exclaimed as he burped. He sheepishly blushed and covered his mouth

"Lloyd! Gross!" Christy shrieked.

"Yeesh, sorry!" He muttered.

"Well, we need to go find Rosalie again, can you point us in the right direction again?" Cole asked who they now knew to be Charlotte.

"Sure!" She replied. "She headed that way!" She pointed.

"Thanks!" The ninjas and kunoichi chorused as they walked out the door and set out for the sea of sand, again.

* * *

"I see…" Sensei said, stroking his beard. Rosalie just told Sensei all about her travels  
"You better find your team mates now Rosalie" Sensei Wu said

"Okay but…" Rosalie trailed off

"What is it?" Sensei Wu asked

"Can I change my name?" Rosalie declared

"Hmm… What name do you want" Sensei Wu inquired

"Can I change it to Rosetta?" Rosalie asked

"Sure, I'll do the papers and you _NOW _can set off to find your team mates" Sensei Wu informed

"Thank you!" The now Rosetta said happily and took off

* * *

_Five minutes later_

"SENSEI WERE BACK!" Cole shouted

"Is Rosalie here?" Zane asked

"One, She changed her name into Rosetta and two, she just left to find you"

"WHATTT?!~" Kai screeched

"She changed her name?" Hanna wondered

"Yes." Sensei Wu said

"Okay…" Nya noticed the awkwardness about all this.

"So do we go to get her…?" Janet questioned.

"Yes, go quickly before she decides to come back." Sensei reassured.

"Yes Sensei" The ninjas and kunoichi chorused

* * *

"What do you mean they just left?" Rosali- I mean Rosetta screamed

"They did I saw them with my own eyes going out to your home" Charlotte answered sternly

"I'm gonna go find them again" Rosetta declared, and started walking off

"No, Stay here" Charlotte objected "They will come looking for you too"

"Fine" Rosetta obeyed

* * *

"Are you sure she's there?" Jay panted, they were running, well trying to at least to the cottage

"Maybe, there's a 10 out of 100 that she will" Zane stated

"Okay mister roboto you don't have to be precise you know" Kai groaned, rolling his eyes at his teammate. When they finally got to the cottage…

"Rosalie!" The kunoichi cheered as they ran up to their friend and hugged her, forming a small group of little girls tumbling to the ground. They got up and brushed themselves off.

"It's Rosetta." Rosetta giggled but she immediately stopped when she saw Zane.

"So… You're a robot?" Rosetta's brown eyes met with Zane's blue ones.

"Y-Yeah…" Zane rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "About th-" Before he could continue, he was startled with a huge hug from Rosetta, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"It's okay" Rosetta said to Zane afterwards with a smile on her face.

"Guys, lets go back to the bounty." Cole spoke up. The ninjas and kunoichi agreed as the sky was turning bright orange, pink and yellow.

Back at the bounty, the ninjas, and kunoichi were having dinner (Zane's treat) while telling Sensei what happened.

"... and that's how we found Rosali- I mean Rosetta" Janet finished.

"Interesting." Sensei concluded. He stood up, followed by the young ninjas and kunoichi.

"So what about that tea bag?" Christy asked curiously.

"I have found out that it is in the possession of a serpentine leader named Lenthiniantintentia. Have you heard of her?" Sensei questioned his students.

"Yes! Of course we do!" Kai said.

"She's the serpentine that kidnapped us!" Cole included.

"And he's also…" Jay trailed off. All the ninjas and kunoichi shuddered.

"Pythor's wife!" They all chorused.

"I see." Sensei stroked his long beard but you could see his unsettling face and shivered. "We shall go back to the castle in a fortnight then. For now, we need to teach the new kunoichi how to fight first." All the students nodded.

"It's time for bed now. Lights out." Sensei finished. They all nodded and went back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

* * *

"So, do you like it here in the bounty?" Nya asked Rosetta while brushing her jet black hair.

"Yeah! It's really co-" Just as Rosetta was about to finish her sentence, someone knocked on the kunoichi's door.

"I'll go get it." Janet got up and walked to the door. She opened it to see all the ninjas but Zane.

"Zane wants to say something to Rosetta." Cole explained to her quietly.

"Rosetta?" Janet called to her friend, "Someone's here for you!" She smirked. Rosetta walked up to the door.

"Yeah?" As Rosetta spoke, the ninjas moved to reveal Zane.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asked, fidgeting with his PJ's. "Now?"

"S-sure!" Rosetta stuttered. They both walked outside while the other ninjas walked into their room, and the kunoichi closed the door to give them some private time.

"Um.." Rosetta nervously fidgeted with her hair. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm a…" He trailed off, "robot."

"It's okay…" Rosetta reassured him. "If I was in your place, I wouldn't tell me too." She stared at the ground.

"So… We're good?" A slight smile appeared on the nindroid's face.

"Y-yeah!" Rosetta smiled.

"Um.. One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Rosetta, c-can you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Zane asked quickly. Rosetta started blushing and felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Okay!" She answered just as quickly.

"Great!" Zane looked at the floor once more. "See you tomorrow!" He headed to the ninja's room.

"Y-yeah, you too!" Rosetta said as she went back to the kunoichi's room. They both opened their doors at the same time, and all their friends came crashing down to the floor!

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Rosetta stuttered.

"Um… Overhearing?" Lloyd chuckled.

"What did you guys hear?" Zane said, offended.

"EV-ER-Y-THING." Hanna exaggerated. Both nindroid and kunoichi of nature started blushing. The others burst into laughter as sensei came out of his room.

"What are you doing here?" He said crossly. "It's time for bed!" The ninjas and kunoichi all hung their heads and went to their rooms.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm finally back with writing the fanfiction, and I have been working on my Youtube channel and homework at the same time! YOLO! I couldn't bother learning to write Lenthiniantintentia's name, so I just copied and pasted it. :P Bai! ~Foxy Ω**


	19. Training on the Bounty

**~Chapter 19: Training on the bounty~**

* * *

**Were sooo sorry we didn't update earlier! we were caught up in school and... stuff... anyways were almost out of premade docs! so i guess now you'll have to wait a bit longer, and.. WHERE DID ALL OUR REVIEWERS GO?! once again so sorry -Karina**

* * *

_GONG! _The sound of a gong echoed across the bounty, causing the new kunoichi to wake up with a start.

"Ow!" Four girl's voices then echoed along with it. Rosalie bumped her head on the top bunk on her bunk bed, while Hanna and Christy hit their heads on the ceiling. Janet fell face flat onto the carpet, then Nya who was sleeping on a separate bed itself, just mumbled, "Shut up Jay…" and continued snoozing. Poor Stripe, who had fallen face flat on the ground when Janet got up, let out a strained "Mew!" and jumped back onto the bed.

"What was that?!" Hanna complained. "Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?!"

"Evil doesn't sleep and so shouldn't you!" Sensei quoted from outside.

"Evil does sleep, they just don't have eyelids….." Nya muttered, her eyes opening slightly while sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay that is extremly freaky and disturbing" Christy sighed

"Wait…" Nya realised "It's a Wednesday right?" She asked while Sensei left the room to wake up the boys

"Yea… Why?" Janet asked

"Oh no…" Nya groaned "That means we have sunrise exercise today."

"What is sunrise exercise?" The other kunoichi questioned

"You'll see." Nya sighed, she saw the boys do it and it isn't pleasant at all.

* * *

"I can't… Do it!" Rosetta failed the obstacle course for the fourth time, getting a punching bag in the face and landing on her butt.

"Come on Rosetta! It isn't that hard!" Nya cheered her friend on.

"It's easy for you to say, Miss Samurai X!" Janet yelled as she fell on her face. It was true. The obstacle course seemed much easier for Nya, because she's watched the boys do it countless times, and she did have some experience in fighting. Nya slipped through gaps, avoided traps, dodged moving obstacles and stuck knives in dummies almost as quickly and easily as her figurative brothers. When she got to the end of the obstacle course followed by the ninjas, she facepalmed as she saw her fellow kunoichi failing… and failing…. and failing! Finally, the other four kunoichi stumbled to the finish line, tired and sweaty with bruises all over.

"Breakfast!" Cole called from the kitchen.

"Oh no…" Jay mumbled.

"Why?" The kunoichi said in unision

"Just a warning, prepare for food poisoning and stomach aches for at least 2 years" Jay muttered as he walked to the dining room

* * *

The ninjas, kunoichi and sensei looked down at the mushy green stuff on their plates Cole called 'pancakes'.

"Um… Cole?" Christy said politely. "Are you sure this is… umm… How to put this… Edible?" she poked the green goo with her fork.

"Of course it isn't!" Kai interrupted before Cole could say 'Of course it is'. "Cole can't cook!"

"HEY!" The strong leader shouted arms on hip

"Lets just have some cereal. My teen stomach couldn't handle Cole's cooking last time, a little kid stomach won't hold it down at all." Nya remarked. Everyone except Cole agreed, and that day they just had fruity pebbles. While Sensei had his usual… Tea

"I don't think drinking tea THAT much is good for you, you know" Hanna told Sensei  
"Of course it is! It makes up for with some serious health benefits. Researchers attribute tea's health properties to polyphenols (a type of antioxidant) and phytochemicals. Though most studies have focused on the better-known green and black teas, white and oolong also bring benefits to the table.

Tea can boost exercise endurance. Scientists have found that the catechins (antioxidants) in green tea extract increase the body's ability to burn fat as fuel, which accounts for improved muscle endurance.

Drinking tea could help reduce the risk of heart attack. Tea might also help protect against cardiovascular and degenerative diseases.

The antioxidants in tea might help protect against a boatload of cancers, including breast, colon, colorectal, skin, lung, esophagus, stomach, small intestine, pancreas, liver, ovarian, prostate and oral cancers. But don't rely solely on tea to keep a healthy body — tea is not a miracle cure, after all. While more studies than not suggest that tea has cancer-fighting benefits, the current research is mixed.

Tea helps fight free radicals. Tea is high in oxygen radical absorbance capacity ("ORAC" to its friends), which is a fancy way of saying that it helps destroy free radicals (which can damage DNA) in the body. While our bodies are designed to fight free radicals on their own, they're not 100 percent effective — and since damage from these radical oxygen ninjas has been linked to cancer, heart disease and neurological degeneration, we'll take all the help we can get.

Tea is hydrating to the body (even despite the caffeine!).

Drinking tea is linked with a lower risk of Parkinson's disease. When considered with other factors like smoking, physical activity, age and body mass index, regular tea drinking was associated with a lowered risk of Parkinson's disease in both men and women.

Tea might provide protection from ultraviolet rays. We know it's important to limit exposure to UV rays, and we all know what it's like to feel the burn. The good news is that green tea may act as a back-up sunscreen.

Tea could keep waist circumference in check. In one study, participants who regularly consumed hot tea had lower waist circumference and lower BMI than non-consuming participants. Scientists speculate that regular tea drinking lowers the risk of metabolic syndrome (which increases the risk of diabetes, artery disease and stroke), although it's important to remember that correlation does not equal causation.

Regular tea drinking might also counteract some of the negative effects of smoking and might even lessen the risk of lung cancer (good news, obviously, but not a justification for cigs).

Tea could be beneficial to people with Type 2 diabetes. Studies suggest that compounds in green tea could help diabetics better process sugars.

Tea can help the body recover from radiation. One study found that tea helped protect against cellular degeneration upon exposure to radiation, while another found that tea can help skin bounce back postexposure.

Green tea has been found to improve bone mineral density and strength.

Tea might be an effective agent in the prevention and treatment of neurological diseases, especially degenerative diseases (think Alzheimer's). While many factors influence brain health, polyphenols in green tea may help maintain the parts of the brain that regulate learning and memory" **(:P I pasted it -Karina DONT HATE)**

"Eh…" All the ninjas and kunoichi were lost for words after sensei finished his lecture.

"Okay…" Rosetta trailed off.

"Should we go back and practice…?" Cole suggested, wanting to get off the subject of tea.

"Yeah.." Everyone sans Sensei agreed.

"I'm going to meditate" Sensei told them and took off

"Probably about tea" Kai muttered

* * *

Back outside, the kunoichi started to learn how to use their weapons. Nya used her fan with ease.

"Ha this is so easy!" She waved her fan around, with that some water from the sea below came up to the bounty, formed a mini tsunami and splashed…. Kai

"HEY!" He barked soaking wet. Nya and everyone else burst out laughing, as Kai trudged off to get changed for the second time in a week.

When it was Rosetta's turn she stumbled under the weight of the silver staff, and kept hitting things!

"Rosetta! Remember to be aware of both sides of the staff!" Nya shouted.

"I'm trying!" She finally gave up dropped her heavy staff on the floor, and let Janet have her turn. Janet waved her whip frantically, but she didn't have any control! She kept hitting herself, and by the end of her session she had somehow tangled herself up! Nya had to go help her while Hanna got her turn. The ninjas had set up a target for her to shoot, but she never pulled the string hard enough. The ever polite Zane offered to help, but she kept refusing!

"I can do it myself, no thank you!" She pouted as another arrow dug its head into the wooden floor.

"I give up!" She dropped her bow onto its rack and sat on the bench. Finally, it was Christy's turn. She had the exact same problem as Rosetta at first, but she tried super hard and finally got it!

"Go Christy!" Lloyd shouted. He clapped his hand over his mouth while the others stared at him. Suddenly, Christy got a burst of energy and started spinning… A yellow aura started so surround her and...

"Christy! You're doing spinjitzu!" Nya said in astonishment. Christy opened her eyes to see her friends looking open-mouthed, and a yellow tornado around her.

"Yay!" She cheered. But after a while, it died out.

"What happened?" She frowned .

"We can't do spinjitzu very long as children." Cole explained with a frown as well. "When we turn into teenagers again, it should work better." A sudden thought haunted the new kunoichi and Lloyd's minds. Will they want to turn into teenagers and lose their childhood forever? This thought pondered over their heads until lunch.

"Guys! Lunch is ready! And this time I cooked it!" Zane shouted from the kitchen.

"Thank the first spinjitzu master!" Nya mumbled. They all ate their lunch, and decided to take a break.

"I'm going to play video games with Kai." Lloyd told the others, grabbing a pack of candy from a shelf.

"I actually wonder" Kai pondered "How did you guys reach the kitchen equipment?" He look over to Cole and Zane

"We got our own ways" Zane smirked and looked back at the kitchen…. Now with stools on the counters and ground.

"Well… I'm going shopping with the other kunoichi." Hanna said before they could object. "Come on!" They landed at ninjago city.

"I'm going to meditate in the ninja's room." Zane said without another word.

"Lets go play video games with Kai and Lloyd." Cole suggested to Jay as they walked to the TV room hearing the sounds of Kai and Lloyd saying 'I win!' 'you cheated!' 'I always win in Fist 2 Face 2!' 'no' 'You're on!'.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rosetta asked carefully

"Remember last time?" Christy reminded

"Yeah! Of course we're safe! Three of us know spinjitzu, and two know how to use our weapons!" Hanna reassured them. "We'll be fine! Right Nya?"

"Yeah…" Nya was looking at a red dress, a purple one then a blue one. "Which one? Choose!" She asked her friends.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Blue it is then!" Nya smiled. She paid, got into the changing room, and several minutes later she came out wearing the beautiful pleated blue dress.

"You look beautiful!" Hanna said, wearing a pink dress that she bought. Rosalie was wearing light green, Janet auburn and Christy yellow.

"So we all paid and can go?" Hanna asked her friends.

"Yup!"

"Sure!"

"Mmhm!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!" She said while walking towards the counter. After some shopping later they heard a loud noise coming from the storefront "PUT YOU'RE HANDS DOWN AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" A masculine voice shouted from afar.

"Oh no someone broke into the shop!" Rosetta screamed.

"If only we were adults now!" Nya said desperately.

"The boys aren't here either!" Cried Christy.

"Can you stop moaning and lets get this over with? We can handle a robbery" Hanna moaned while Janet nodded her head.

"But _I _don't know spinjitzu!" Rosetta reminded them "Hanna doesn't too" She added.

"Well maybe we'll unlock it today, Now move!" Hanna ordered.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY IN THIS PATHETIC SHOP!" The robber barked.

"NINJAGOO~" Janet and Nya yelled, while their tornadoes of purple and auburn came into view. When the small tornadoes dispersed, Janet and Nya appeared in their mini uniforms. The other kunoichi drew out their weapons.

"WHAT THE.." The robber was awed but then snapped back into reality and snorted "Ha ha ha, thats really cute dressing up as the _famous _ninjas, well sorry to disappoint you there aren't girl versions, although I might get one later" He snickered.

"We aren't famous are we?" Janet sighed

"Surrender or you'll have to face the… Kunoichi?" Hanna shrugged then whispered to Nya "I hope i pronounced it right"

"Hanna, seriously?" Nya facepalmed "Anyways, HIYA!" Nya motioned her fan and some water from the bathrooms in the shop came to her aid and she lifted the temperature (meh, Kai is fire, she is water. Hot water.) to _very hot _and splashed it on to the robber.

"OW!" The robber ran around attempting to get the burning hot water off himself.

"Creatures of the ocean, come!" Janet called. Nya understood immediately, and summoned water. In mid air, a giant orb of water filled with electric eels approached the robber from behind just as he was about to punch the living daylights out of Nya.

"You've been a naughty little girl…" He taunted.

"You've been a naughty old man…" Nya smirked and pointed to the orb of water behind him. Before he could run, the orb got to him and he got shocked by the electric eels. He got back up, but before he could attack again Rosalie and Christy finished him off with two silver staffs to the head, knocking him unconscious.

*BEE BOO! BEE BOO!*

"Guys! The police are coming! Lets get out of here!" Hanna reminded her teammates. She tossed the right amount of cash to pay for the dresses on the soaking wet counter, then they all set off to go back to the bounty.

* * *

When the girls got back, they snuck up to the kunoichi's room.

"I can't believe we won a battle!" Hanna cheered quietly.

"Lets change to our dresses and show the boys!" Christy agreed.

"Are you sure we should wear them now..?" Janet looked down to her feet.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of wearing that lovely auburn dress of yours!" The fashion savvy Hanna smirked.

"Besides, these are little girl dresses!" Nya held up her blue dress and decorated it with tiny water droplets, making it glimmer.

"We'll look so cute!" Rosalie agreed. Janet sighed and put on her dress, and they walked to the TV room with linked arms.

* * *

**-Cole's POV-**

All of us guys were playing video games in the TV room, when we heard the door behind us slide open. We all paused the game and turned around, and.. Wow. The girls were all wearing beautiful dresses, each in their kunoichi colour except Nya, who was wearing a blue one to Jay's astonishment.

Nya's dress was blue, sleeved and simple, and the bottom parts near her knees were pleated neatly. She had sprinkled water droplets on it, so it glimmered in the sunlight streaming through the window. Rosalie's dress was a strapped green one, and the edge reached her shins. The silk fluttered gracefully as she moved, and Zane wouldn't stop staring at her. Christy's dress was bright yellow, and it had a light orange belt at her waist that had a sun on it. Her dress, like Nya's, went up to her knees and Lloyd had his mouth hung open. Hanna's dress stylish of course, and her dress went from a gradient of magenta to pastel pink, bottom to the top. Kai dropped his controller without even realising it. I thought the other kunoichi were okay, but Janet bested them out. She wore a beautiful bronze dress complete with a tiger print belt that had a black paw print on the side. The belt stretched to the back and became a delicate ribbon, while she had a matching tiger print headband with a paw print on it as well. She was also wearing tiger print flats with the same paw print on each shoe.

"Whoa." I muttered involuntarily. I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth, but Janet had already heard and gave me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing…" I answered. Suddenly, the wall behind the TV broke into a million pieces, revealing none other than…

* * *

**Whoop whoop! Thats a long chapter! You will see what happens next… In (maybe) three days. XD Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, I just had to end the chap somehow and I couldn't think of anything else! Anyways, don't forget to follow and review this story, and our other ones too! I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ~Foxy Ω (wow your more pumped up then me XD -Karina)**


	20. Snake Shipment

**~Chapter 20 - Snake Shipment~**

* * *

**Were so so so so sorry that this got postponed for another 5 days! I was going to post it when I realized we haven't even started yet! XD so yeah… Btw Claudia was going planned this chapter so I have no idea what to do. Anyways REVIEW! -Karina**

* * *

BOOM!

Several Constructai burst out into the clearing holding swords with beautifully crested suns on hilt. Then unexpectedly the sound of a fanfare Pythor and Tina merged from the rubble.

"Surprise!" Pythor sneered laughing and snorting and the ninjas and kunoichi trapped under the tv and the rubble

"P-Pythor!" Lloyd uttered trapped among the others barely able to speak

"Yes yes that is me" Pythor unnecessarily pointed out

"He was being -uh starastic!" Rosetta babbled

"DONT SASS MA HUSBAND!" Tina hissed

"Wow _another _overprotective family" Cole sighed and stared at Kai

"Whaaaaa?" Kai gawaked

"Don't play around Kai you know what he means, fairly I do too. Cause you're the one hovering over me!" Nya pouted but then screamed as serpentine tried to gag her

"SIS!" Kai shouted drawing out his katana and charged at the serpentine to save his sister.

"Yess.. Feel the pain.." Tina lamented

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pythor screamed as Kai charged thrusting his katana into Tina's scaly neck.

"My beloved wife…" Pythor's voice cracked while Kai only felt a second of grief then shook it away,

"I will not be defeated" Tina panted rising up with the sword in her neck dropping down with a 'clang!' on the floor

"Eww…" Jay still talked knowing better than to say something like that when his girlfriend (physically) was being harmed and their worst enemy 10 feet away from them

"Oh my…" Nya backed away from the deadly couple as Pythor look like he was going to eat her whole and Tina making something with her powers that Nya doesn't want to know and find out

"Wait…" Lloyd said managing to climbed out of a pile of rocks, making everyone stopped like time has stand still. "If your goal is to catch me.. why are you trying to hurt Nya?"

"Lloyd.. What are you doing? This isn't really logical.." Zane whispered which was _really _quiet because apparently robots can do that.

"I know what I am doing Zane…" Lloyd whispered back

"You're right… I was getting to you" Pythor pressed a button on a device and a cage made of amazonium caged the startled Lloyd

"T-That wasn't how I planned it!" Lloyd moaned "And this cage doesn't have a door either!"

Tina and Pythor did something resembling a high-five

"We will come back for you (leaving the hero for a moment so s/he can escape clichè)" Pythor said and slithered away with his wife

"Guys... get. me. OUT!" Lloyd shouted voice rising on the last letter but then his shoulders dropped at the sight of all the ninjas shrugging they all experienced amazonium before and they all knew they couldn't break it even with the strongest attacks then… "Catch" Kai threw a tub of oil through the bars

"What do I use this for?" Lloyd asked inspecting the tube "Is it a special gadget? Or a really really really strong bomb? or or or"

"Shut up Lloyd you're sounding like Jay"

"Hey!" Jay shouted at Kai, offended

"Anyways, No its none of those things" Kai laughed

"So… What is it?"

"According to my scans its a… tube of oil" Zane said

"Waaaaaaaa…" Lloyd trailed dumbfoundead

"Yeah Zanes right, basically use it to 'slip' out of the bars" Kai explained

"K…" So Lloyd applied the oil on his ninja suit and slipped out of the bars "Aww man, My favorite (small) ninja suit is ruined!"

"Your ONLY ninja suit." Christy chuckled

"How did you know that Kai?" Rosetta questioned

"Lets just say we had completed university and stuff so we know more than you" Kai answered

"True that"

* * *

"Arggg! I can't believe the ninjas escaped!" Tina screeched

"We will find them" Pythor reassured then turned to his purple anacondrai guards "Guards! Search the whole ship for any ninjas… While I still have another trick up my sleeve"

"But daddy! You don't have sleeves!" Freality peeked out from a piece of broken wood along with her sister

"Girls! youre not supposed to follow us!" Tina scolded

"Sorry mommy…" They both chorused

"Now go home please" TIna pointed to a sandy shadow resembling their sandcastle house.

"Darling thats 1,000,000 miles away! you can't possibly send them to walk that far!" Pythor objected

"Fine, stay close and stay out of trouble" Tina warned her daredevil children and slithered off

"Daddy aren't you going to follow mommy?" Clarity asked

"No dear I'm going to a different route" Pythor answered and slithered away as Freality followed him

* * *

"HIYA!" The kunoichi were training on the deck, using mannequins as imaginary enemies while the ninjas were giving some advice

"Twist your hips more when you jump, you can get a better angle and jump higher to dodge your enemies" Cole winced as Janet tripped on a plank

"Ouch!"

"Sigh… If only we were adult now" Nya sighed as she and the kunoichi helped Janet up while the ninjas went to get the medical equipment

"Don't worry" And elderly voice stated startling the kunoichi

"Sensei!"

"As I was meditating I finally pinpointed the location of the Tea Bag, apparently someone already found it and brought it to Ninjago to a place called 'Tea Delights' lucky for us they haven't used the Tea Bag yet, therefore doesn't know about its legendary powers of transformation"

"Good…" Nya wiped her tiny head "Its hard being a kid all over again"

"We're back!" Kai exclaimed as they walked out with Zane carrying the medical box

"What did we miss?" Cole asked as Sensei told them what he told the girls

"Good! So can we get this tea bag soon?" Zane inquired as he and Cole helped Janet with her 'small' injury. Hey who said kids weren't allowed to use medical things?

"A ninja must always have a backup plan, even if you have to use stealth, force or patience" Jay lectured the girls

"We could go tomorrow" The strong earth leader said as he took Janet to the girls room

"YES!" Kai pumped his fist, out of all the ninjas he was the most excited to turn back into a teen

"Lloyd you haven't talked in a while, what do you think?" eerie silence then….

"HELP!" the ninjas sans Cole glanced over to the source of the voice, the ninjas were mortified as they saw Lloyd was dragged of the ship by Tina! The ninjas facepalmed how could they forget about Lloyd?

* * *

**What plan do you think Pythor is plotting? And sorry for the short chapter, We (Yes I know its a short time but Claudia is back!) were kinda caught up with everything and we didn't want you to wait THAT long for the next chapter ^.^ Anyways yes Freality is a daddy girl and Clarity is a mommy's girl. Anyways review! -Karina**


	21. The Deal

**Were sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry this is soo late! and I apologize for the lame title XD anyways its because Claudia's having authors block and I am coughing REALLY bad, I mean it not like *ahem* like *AHEAM* or whatever a chough is supposed to sound like, anyways lets HOPE we remember the objective of this chapter and put the tea bag in it… to bad they didn't realize how long it will take to brew it! XD and yea, I bet you know how cocky, stupid and crazy I am so… just roll with it. anyways I need to tell you ONE MORE cocky thing, the ninjas are going back to school soon cause YOLO (you only live once .-.) and the prom, and things are gonna happen, anyways, I just realized how long this AN is so bye! -Karina**

* * *

"LLOYD!" All the ninjas shouted running after the green ninja who they were supposed to protect.

"Guys!" Lloyd screamed as a rattlecopter appeared as Tina dragged Lloyd on to it

"We'll Get ya!" Kai shouted as he and the others in the team materialized their weapons at hand and turned them into vehicles

"Oh I don't think so" A sickening voice shouted at the cockpit of the rattle copter as Pythor appeared with his two daughters and pressed ANOTHER button as gas sprayed out of a small opening, consuming the ninjas and kunoichi.

"What is this stuff?" Jay coughed, getting drowsy.

"I indicate that this gas is a solvent." Zane said.

"What the heck is a solvent?!" Rosetta questioned, getting fustrated.

"It's toxic gas." Zane shrugged. Just then Coleof the ship, as he saw the ninjas and kunoichi coughing his eyes got wide.

"Everybody! Stop breathing!" He warned his team but it was too late. One by one, they collapsed, unconscious. Only Zane was left to fight, but his powers weren't as powerful as a kid and the serpentine quickly heaved him and his teammates onto the rattlecopter.

* * *

Zane was thrown into the same prison cell for the second time.

"ARGH!" He yelled as he hit the ground. The guards left, and Zane got up.

"Cole! Jay! Kai! Get up!" He shook his friends. Eventually, all three of them got up.

"Where are we?" Jay rubbed the back of his head, a bit dizzy.

"Don't you guys remember this place?" Zane asked, a bit annoyed. All three of his friends looked around and shook their heads.

"Oh yeah." Zane smacked his head. "Solvents can cause memory loss."

"Actually, I think I can remember!" Cole recalled. "Isn't this the place we were trapped in before?"

"Exactly!" Zane waved his hands in exaggeration.

"Wait," Kai began. "Where are the kunoichi?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Nya said out loud.

"Argh!" Nya whisked around to see Christy clutching her head.

"What's wrong?!" Nya asked her friend in panic.

"I have a terrible headache!" Christy whinned.

"Wait, I'll try something." Nya told her friend. She put her hand against Christy's head and particles of water gathered around. Slowly, Christy's headache went away.

"How did you do that?" Christy said, baffled.

"I learnt it." Nya smiled. They shook Rosetta, Hanna and Janet awake, and they scanned their surroundings. They were in a pink and white fluffy bedroom!

"What the…" Janet trailed off.

"This is my dream bedroom!" Hanna squealed as Nya slapped Hanna "You can't get caught up on these things! We have a more important objective than to inspect someone's bedroom! We need to escape!"

"Hang on, you aren't going anyway this time. So you can inspect my bedroom as long as you like" A childish yet scaly voice hissed as the kunoichi spun around to see Clarity leaning against her bedroom door frame.

"Why are we here?" Christy asked covering Hanna as she still was lost in dream land

**-Hanna's POV-**

This place is amazing! Even though I felt a slight sting on my cheek and clouded out voices I still couldn't stop staring at this bedrooms intera. I imagined what life could be like if I lived here with everyone pleading for my bedroom 'Hanna! Hanna! Hanna!'

"HANNA!" I heard something really clear now and it woke me up from my 'fantasy'

"What?" I asked annoyed apparently Nya was the one who shouted at me and I am going to make her pay... One day...

"Do you even know what is happening?" Nya started calm but you could hear the rising anger and impatience building up in her

"Yea I know... We need to get out and bla bla bla... " I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Why are we here?!" Janet turned to face the serpentine girl.

"Well, when the guards dragged you off to the dungeon..." The little serpentine girl began.

"We saw you." A small voice continued from behind Clarity. They saw a twin serpentine girl, hiding in the shadows. "I thought you didn't look too evil, so I told the guards to bring you here.

"At first, the guards wouldn't let Freality take you guys here, but I just got annoyed and told them that if they wouldn't let us then I would tell mom and dad." The first serpentine smirked and crossed her arms.

"So then they got really scared and let you guys come to our room!" The second Finished.

"So Why do you want us here?" It was Rosetta's turn to cross her arms.

"Well, things here have gotten a bit... Stale." The first serpentine girl explained.

"Will you please play with us?" The second girl said shyly.

"Deal." Nya said before her friends could object. "In exchange for information. Do you know about a magic tea bag?"

"Sure." The first serpentine smirked once again. "Dad has one hidden in the basement."

"Can you take us there?" Janet said eagerly.

"... Sure..." The second said slowly. "But only if you play with us for twenty-four hours!" She smiled.

"Wait... How about the ninjas?" Christy asked curiously.

"Oh, the boys? We don't like boys." The second one frowned.

"Can you at least let them go?" Nya asked politely.

"Okay. When you finish playing with us." The first girl declared.

* * *

"God beeping darnit!" Kai clenched his fist attempting to escape

"Kai you know that won't work" Jay sighed in frustration

"Does anyone know where Lloyd is?" Zane suddenly reminded them about the boy clad in green

"Oh god you're right!" Cole panicked "Where is he? He could be in physical or mental torture right now!"

"Nah the kid's strong. He could hold a few missiles" Jay stated brushing off the matter.

"G-Guys?" The ninjas whisked around to the source of that familiar voice only to see Lloyd waking up from another cell across theirs.

"Well, there he is." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Now we need to find the kunoichi. Great." Cole sarcastically said. Just then, two guards came through the hallway.

"You have been pardoned, and will not be executed tomorrow. You shall be held hostage until further notice." One of the guards stated. Just as they were about to leave, Lloyd had a feeling that something here was wrong.

"Wait. Pardoned by who?" He asked the guard quickly.

"You were pardoned by princess Freality and princess Clarity." The guard explained before marching off followed by the other guard.

"Why do you think we were pardoned?" Zane discussed with his comrades.

"I don't know, but I feel like the kunoichi have to do with this…" Cole wondered out loud.

"Why would the kunoichi have something to do with this?" Kai asked

"Mi Murph Norph, Mythfby Theirf wuitf dwuf prifcenffes" Jay blabbered, mouth full.

"Really Jay? Where did you get food? And please swallow before you talk" Cole sighed as Jay swallowed then said "I think they're with the princesses and also the guards gave us food" Jay answered

"I never thought I'd say this but, Jay you could possibly be right!" Kai sarcastically praised earning a punch from the boy in blue.

"So what do you think we should do?" Lloyd asked. "We might as well be released soon, but I feel like we're missing out."

"We should wait. If we are still in here by tomorrow morning, we'll try and escape." Zane thought. "We should have some faith in the kunoichi. They might've found a way around this." The other's agreed, and they all had a restless night, looking through the tiny barred windows hoping the kunoichi were okay.

* * *

"Psst!" The Clarity called out to the kunoichi. They climbed out of their hiding places.

"We said that we wanted to eat in our room." Freality explained

"So they let us and we went to the kitchen saying we wanted more." Clarity continued.

"Here!" Freality offered a plate of beef steak covered in gravy for every kunoichi.

"This isn't actually that bad." Hannah admitted. The serpentine girls have been playing dolls with them (which wasn't that boring) and now they have gourmet food! Tomorrow at 2, the ninjas will be free and they can bring the teabag back! She looked at her companions as she ate. The serpentine girls were eating heartily, while the other kunoichi were doing the same. After they ate, they prepared makeshift hidden beds in the enormous room and bid each other good night. Suddenly, all the kunoichi felt a pang of guilt. They were sleeping in comfy beds, and they just had a delicious dinner. Who knows what they're doing?

* * *

**Oh my gosh sorry this chap was posted so late, but I got authors block! Also, sorry we couldn't get the teabag in this chapter, it's just that it would be too long! Anyways, will the ninjas try to escape too early? Will the kunoichi get caught? Will the ninjas and kunoichi make it back to the bounty safe, with the teabag? Find out in the next chapter! Happy reading! ~Foxy **


	22. The Tea Bag

**~Chapter 22: The Tea Bag~**

* * *

**Hi! Claudia here! Hopefully this chapter will be posted at the right date, the 11th. I'm listening to my jam right now, and hopefully that will be inspiration! Karina still has her cough, and I just recovered from my cold so sorry but it's just freezing!**

* * *

'_What is this place?' _Cole thought to himself as he got up, but then all of the previous day's events poured over him like a bucket of ice-cold water. Then he realized it _was_ cold, because Zane and just sneezed out a flurry of ice and snow in his sleep.

"Guys, get up!" He nudged Jay, who just turned around and moaned,

"I'll be out in a second, mom."

Cole rolled his eyes, then he went to get Kai who could probably get Jay to get up.

"Kai!" He nudged his other teammate.

"Nya, my god, don't wake me up so early!" Kai mumbled.

Cole sighed. Can his teammates really be such sleepyheads? He shook Zane awake, and at least he got up.

"Why did you wake me, Cole?" Zane asked the strong earth leader.

"Help me get these two awake." Cole said with a flat tone. They finally heaved the two sleepyheads awake, and started thinking about what to do.

"Shouldn't we just try to escape like we did last time?" Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah, but Janet nor Stripe are here." Cole frowned.

"We're kids! We can slip through these bars EASY." Jay squeezed himself through the bars with no problem.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Kai blurted out.

"I dunno." Jay shrugged. "Wait, where are the keys?" All of the ninjas turned to face the hook that was _supposed_ to hold the keys.

* * *

The kunoichi and serpentine girls were having breakfast in the bedroom.

"So," Freality held up the keys. "After breakfast, we'll let you guys go then we'll show you to the teabag, deal?" All the kunoichi nodded. They scoffed their breakfast down, then they walked down to the dungeon. When they reached it, they saw Cole, Kai and Zane on one side, Lloyd on the other and Jay OUTSIDE the bars, unsure of what to do.

"What?! Did the serpentine catch you?" Jay said out loud.

"No, I'll explain." Rosetta told the ninjas everything on the way to the teabag's hidden room.

Finally, they got there and they saw a small tea bag inside a glass case. Clarity unlocked it and started heading back to her room.

"The exit is that way, turn a left and head up the stairs. The entrance will be right there." Freality told them. "Good luck, I needa get back to our room." She set off with her sister.

"Um.. Can you visit again?" Clarity asked shyly. "Uh.. Sure." Hanna replied. The girls really weren't that bad, and it wouldn't hurt to visit if they didn't get caught. Too late.

* * *

As the ninjas and kunoichi headed up the stairs, they encountered a large group of serpentine guards, all anacondrai.

"Guys…? We're sorta…" Jay trailed off.

"Outnumbered? Yeah, I figured that out soon enough." Christy rolled her eyes. Taking out their silver weapons, the ten children backed up into a wall old stone wall covered in vines and leaves.

"NINJA-GO!" Seven tornadoes sprung out from the ninjas and kunoichi. One in brown with flecks of dirt and stone, one in blue packed with lightning, one in fiery red that was giving off intense heat, one in white with snowflakes and ice, one in purple with a water spiral look and one in amber with various animal sounds coming out of it like roars.

"Guys, I don't think this is enough." Nya said, taking her fan out.

"You don't say?" Cole replied, taking his scythe of vultures out. The seven ninjas and kunoichi fought, but it wasn't enough. Unlike that time in the mall with the small number of guards, this time there were dozens, and they kept coming. Rosetta and Hanna tried to fight with their weapons, but without their elements they weren't powerful. Eventually, the guards had caught the ninjas and kunoichi in a corner and were just about to start knocking them out when…

"NINJA-GO!" A light green tornado giving out leaves, flowers and vines formed, knocking the anacondrai off their feet in shock. When the tornado dispersed, it showed Rosetta, in a white T-shirt and her ninja gi, her ninja gi was a gradient of light and dark green and had a lace of leaves on the fringe of the gi and the sleeves. She also had a transparent skirt, green flats with a leaf design on each, and had her hair tied up in a lose braid (sorta like Misako's) .

As she tapped her staff on the ground, the vines from the wall crept across the floor to the anacondrai who were still trying to get up, and within seconds the entire group was hanging from vines.

"Let's go!" Kai told everyone. They all dashed out the door, leaving the guards hanging. In a while, they returned to the bounty.

"Sensei!" Lloyd called excitedly. They found him meditating in his room, and explained everything to him.

"Good. Now I shall take the teabag to Mystake." He disappeared in a poof of smoke, and in a few minutes in returned.

"I have good news my students. Mystake has started to brew the tea." Sensei announced. All the ninjas and Nya cheered.

"I have bad news, too." Sensei frowned. "It will take one month to brew, so we cannot do any proper training until then." All the ninjas and Nya moaned, but then Sensei continued. "What you can do now is return to school, and I will let you think about that Halloween Prom that I heard about." He smiled cheekily. "Back to school you go!"

* * *

"Sensei?" Hanna queried.

"Yes?" Sensei replied.

"When do you think I will learn spinjitzu?" Hanna asked

"You will learn spinjitzu when the time is right." Sensei replied.

They were halfway through getting to Ninjago Primary School when…

* * *

**Apparently… Hands down to Claudia's reading skills *rolls eyes* The snakes have took the tea bag from the place the ninjas were **_**supposed **_**to get it from *sigh* whatever, the REAL plan was (I'm gonna tell you now) that Darreth's **_**sister **_**(yas) owns the tea shop, and it WAS going to be a funny chapter but oh well… Anyways I'm probably gonna start venting when Christmas is over XD -Karina**


	23. Proms and Fights

**~Chapter 23: Were going to the prom hey! Were going to the prom hey! XD~**

* * *

**Hi guys! This chapter is probably NOT coming out on time (Cause I have authors block) . I'll try to work on this fanfic more instead of the second one, and we're almost at the end of the story! It's been a long way, and I hope you guys enjoy the twenty third chapter! By the way, can you guys subscribe to my Youtube channel? The name's Foxygal2729, and it's based on gaming! Hope you enjoy that too! Don't forget Karina's, PastelCreativityGamer! There are fanfiction previews and references, and they're awesome!~Foxy Ω (PS: Even thought its gonna be obvious we have NO idea how to write proms and probably its gonna sound like a party instead of a prom :/ oh well we tried our best, REVIEW!... plz? ;-;)**

* * *

They were halfway through getting to Ninjago primary school when a shower of arrows came towards the bounty. Luckily, everyone was inside, but outside, the arrows lodged themselves into the wood, making a loud pattering sound.

"What's going on out there?!" Christy glimpsed outside and gasped. Outside, there were dozens of skeletons!

"More importantly, what are those things?!" Hanna stole the words out of Christy's mouth.

"They are skullkin." Sensei said gravely. "We must go and fight." He grabbed his bo staff. Hanna and Christy whipped out their silver weapons, and they ran outside to see their teammates fighting the skeletons. The ever brave Hanna took out with a battle cry, shooting the heads off the skullkin quickly. Christy stood there with her daggers for a while, unsure of what to do before taking out more daggers and starting to throw them at the Skullkin. There was one major problem, though... She wasn't throwing hard enough, and her hands were trembling too hard! Even with spinjitzu , the ninjas and kunoichi were slowly overtaken. Jay was knocking skullkin out when one tripped him over and he landed on his face. Janet was summoning vultures to help but She got caught in a net thrown by another skullkin. Nya was chopping through the skeletal beasts when one approached her from behind and pinned her arms behind her back. Kai, seeing this, ran up to the skullkin, and punched him in the gut. Bad idea, he forgot that they were made out of bones

_Crap! _He silently cursed as a skulkin grabbed him too but he used his spinjitzu to escape his grip.

"Get the old man! He'll tell us where the tea bag is!" Kruncha (Being the leader after samukai died) demanded as 10 skeletons charged at Sensei Wu. Seeing this he narrowed his eyes and twisted his body in a weird glitchy fashion ready for spinjitzu "NINJAGO!" He shouted turning into a golden tornado engulfing the skeletons into the strong whirlwind of force. When he stopped he faced to the remaining ninja and kunoichi "Kids hit the deck!" he shouted as everyone ran to cover while Sensei tried to free his trapped students

"Why did he call us kids?" Lloyd asked as they ran across the halls

"Logically becasuse our body size and stature" Zane replied

"Well I'm not running like a week useless girl" Kai pouted and stopped "I'm gonna go out and get back Nya!"

"Kai wait!" Cole called but it was too late, their hot-headed friend ran back to the battlefield, sword in hand. From the distance they were now they could barely hear Sensei shouting to Kai "What are you doing here get back!" but the young ninja of fire refused and ran his way to his sister

"Nya!" He screamed frantically knocking down two skeletons called Bonezai and Whiplash

"Hey! Watch your step child!" Whiplash tried to well... Whip Kai, but fortunately he was small enough to escape his grasp, but by this, Whiplash accidentally knocked down the skeleton who was holding Nya!

"Nya!" He shouted once again and he catched Nya, but due to the small size they tumbled over, hitting skeletons on the way while tumbled to the hall.

"Kai! GET YOUR BUTT OFF ME!" Nya pouted trying to push the heavy little fire ninja off her back.

"S-Sorry!" Kai blurted, immediately jumping off Nya

"There you guys are!" Zane and everyone else ran up to them and grouped hugged.

"Why did you go out there without my commands?!" Sensei barked coming back into the ship with Hanna, Christy, Jay and Janet.

"Sensei! You can't just leave us to hide just because were kids!" Kai argued back "We can handle a few skeletons!" He shouted but then felt guilty as Sensei sighed

"Kai, I don't want to lose you 9, especially since you're the protectors of Lloyd who is the final outcome to the battle" Sensei told a white lie, He actually was protecting them because he knew what the skulkin want. They wanted the ninjas and the tea bag! So they could brainwash the ninjas when they get affected by the tomorrow's tea (lets just say tomorrow's tea has a side affected, amnesia) to turn them into their own raging war machines! Luckily the ninjas and kunoichi didn't see through this lie.

"Sorry Sensei" Kai apologized oblivious like the others.

"Were there!" Nya cried as she saw from the deck that they reached their destination, School.

* * *

"Were back to school!" Rosetta cheered but slumped to see everyone not-so excited as her

"Why would you be happy to go back to school?" Jay asked

"Gesh! Can't just let a geek do her job?" Rosetta joked as everyone cracked up at her statement

"Oh my gosh! Remember the proms coming soon!" Nya remember as everyone groaned and leaned back a little

"Yeah but you're not going to it" A tough familiar voice mocked; Everyone turned around to see the same bullies who let the ninjas find their weapons! Now, the ninjas weren't really scared of showing their powers off, I mean Sensei didn't remember to say they can't did he?

"You know, we should thank you for your help" Kai started walking forward, eyes blazing like wild fire "If you hadn't we wouldn't be able to do this" Everyone stranded in battle stance, weapons materializing in their hands.

"W-What?" Sam stuttered and ran off with his gang far away from them. Once he was out of earshot everyone was laughing tumbling to the floor

"Oh my god we soo scared them!" Jay laughed

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Zane asked, the only one who was not laughing

"Maybe…. But they sooo deserved it!" Janet rolled around

"Uhh guys?" Cole said meekly they stopped rolling and saw that everyone was staring at them weirdly. Embarrassed everyone stood up brushed their laps and sort of crabbed walked away from the crowd,

"That was sooo embarrassing" Christy stated still blushing

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys" Hanna faced her team "I'm signing up for prom queen!" At this all the girls (plus some boys) screamed and hugged the diva

"No. Way" Nya exclaimed jaw dropping

"I was thinking about it for a while" Hanna stated

"So one of us could sign up for prom king!" Jay squealed "What?"

"I could sign up" Lloyd volunteered as everyone stared at him "Hey, a dance would be nice"

"But don't you hate all the girly and romantic lovey stuff?" Kai asked in confusement

"So?"

"I don't get you Lloyd"

"Me neither…" Cole confessed agreeing with Kai and Jay

"Aww come on!" Lloyd joked with his friends, arms out following them

* * *

"This night! This night!" Nya started to freak out "I can't believe the proms tonight!"

"And I can't believe we can use our ninja suites!" Rosetta reminded her teammates, they were at their dorm while the ninjas at theirs, they were getting ready for the big night

"If we had to wear something else I would start to freak out" Janet laughed putting on her ninja outfit

"True" Christy agreed "Lets go!" They girls shared one last group cheer and set off

'NINJA GOO~"

* * *

"I still can't believe you Lloyd" Jay shook his head "How would a boy who hates girl-ish romantic gooey stuff sign up for prom king?" He asked in disbelief. They were walking separately from the girls to the prom and the boys still couldn't go over the fact that Lloyd wants to dance.

"I don't know!" Lloyd defended "I just want to okay? Can't you just let a man do his own thing?"

"Technically you're not a man" Zane chimed in

"You too Tin-Can" Lloyd growled

"Were here!" Kai tried to change the subject as everyone looked at him "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood"

"I thought Jay would do something like that" Cole stated

"And I thought you were back at the dorm dirt-clog" Kai snapped.

Cole rolled his chocolate eyes "Great, Starting to wish for the happy Kai back 'cause now we got the hot-headed one"

"COLE!" Zane jumped between the brunette and the black haired 'teen'

"What?"

"Stop arguing!"

"Sorry Zane..."

* * *

"This is rather fun!" Zane exclaimed dancing to the music with his team, while Christy, Nya and Lloyd were getting food.

"Hey buddy! This is the first time we saw you dance!" Jay realized; everyone nodding in agreement

"I must admit this is an experience to remember!" Zane laughed wiggling his hips. But everyone stopped as a loud announcement kind of sound boomed through the speakers as Principal Lauren walked onto the stage. "Attention everyone" She started "We are now going to announce who won prom king, queen, prince and princess. Please make your way to the stage!" The crowd held its breath as the names were announced.

"Firstly the prom queen is…. Hanna!" Everyone was screaming and cheering as Hanna's teammates hugged her with all passion. She lept onto the stage with vivid blush and curtsied

"Secondly the prom king is…." Everyone held their breath hoping it was them while the ninjas looked at Lloyd with shining eyes "Sam!" The ninjas hearts sank, Sam? as in the bully? It can't be can it? But surely enough the same Sam that bullied them in the hall and on the first day of school lept onto the stage and waved. Meanwhile Hanna looked shocked

_I have to dance with this grunt? _she thought and cringed.

"Thirdly…. The prom _prince _is… Lloyd!" After the words 'prince' rang through the bonde his jaw dropped but then rearranged into a smile and hopped on to the stage and bowed.

"Then lastly the prom _princess _is…. Maddie!" The girl walked on staged and flashed a smile. The kunoichi couldn't help but gasp

"Who's that girl?" Jay asked staring at the decked out girl that _apparently _was allowed makeup.

"Thats Maddie! Shes the snottiest, most 'perfect' petty slob in the whole school!" Christy informed in a whisper. The Ninjas felt a tinge of sympathy for the young ninja.

"Now time to crank up the music!" Principle Lauren flipped the switched and the DJ booth turned on. As the anxious Ninjas and kunoichi dances they glanced over to their selected teammates; Lloyd and Hanna were having a hard time with the two 'strut ups'. The two were flirting with the young green ninja and the kunoichi of wind and they weren't taking it very well.

**-Hanna's POV- **

"Hey babe" Sam smiled at me while I cringed

"Uh… Hey?" I awkwardly replied

"Why hang out with those loser when you could have me?" Sam gloated flexing his 'muscles' My eyes rolled itself and darted off to see how Lloyd's doing. And he was not faring well either, 'Maddie' was trying to kiss Lloyd but Lloyd was pulling away. Suddenly I felt a hard embrace, I turned around to see Sam hugging me

"Back off!" I pushed him with all my might and he tumbled down on the dance floor, Lloyd did the same wiping off his mouth where Maddie kissed

"Bleh!"

**-Narrator's POV-**

"Lloyd!" The ninjas and kunoichi (sans Hanna) ran up to their disgusted figuratively younger brother

"That was horrible" Lloyd shivered "I never want to attend a prom again!" At this everyone fell down laughing like they did at the hall, but this time it was okay

"I said no!" Everyone turned around to see Hanna backing off Sam who was trying to embrace the flustered girl suddenly…

"No, No, Ninjago!" Instead of protesting Hanna became a pink glowing vibrant tornado strong as a whirlwind. After scaring the jockey it disappeared showing Hanna (being the only one who didn't wear her ninja costume because she didn't have it yet) Wearing a pink T-shirt and had a lighter pink strap going from her right shoulder diagonally to her where her breast are and another one from the middle of the first one going right to the hip. In that clustered area the straps made was a golden chest plate that had swirls indicating wind on it. Her look was completed by a simple purple pink gradient skirt with a rainbow stripe on it, silver leggings and black knee high boots.

"Woah" Was all Sam could say. By this the music stopped and everyone turned to the team

"Guess our cover is blown" Jay sheepishly said

"Hmmm… Lucky for us then" An eerie sound rattled in everyone's ear… To their surprise it was NOT Garmadon but a very old fiend they fought a long time ago….

"SKELETONS!" At that the ninjas were fed up on hiding their identity and took no mercy on doing their famous battle cry...

"Ninjago~!" The ninjas transformed into their outfits of red, blue, black, white, green, purple, light green, auburn, pink and yellow and took out their weapons to fight

"Sir should we retreat? The little rascals are armed" Whiplash asked Kruncha

"No, all we need is a hostage…" Kruncha smirked and picked up the nearest boy… And... apparently the nearest boy was… Sam...

The ninjas gasped, how could the ninjas help when he pained them so?

* * *

**Omigosh! Its a cliffhanger! :O 7 more chappies till the season ends 0-0! Our goal was to finish this season before next year… looks like thats never gonna happen… Anyways yes we solved our conflicted (sort of) and now we're moving onnnnnn! -Karina**


	24. Why Paparazzi's?

**~Chapter 24: Why Paparazzi?~**

* * *

**No AN today! 0-0 -Karina**

**Wait.. What? ~Foxy Ω**

**I can't think of anything! -K.Y**

* * *

"HELP!" Sam screeched in agony "If you're the darn ninjas, can't you help me?!" Sam swinged from left to right

"Should we or should we not?" Lloyd turned to his brotherin.

"Hand over the tea bag and yourself and this boy will be released" Kruncha said waving Sam around. Okay, The ninjas and kunoichi would understand why the skulkin want the tea bag, but themselves?!

Shaking the thoughts away Cole leapt up and kicked the arm which held Sam captive and said bravely "Never"

"Have it your way" Nuckal snarled "ATTACK!"

Three hundred skeletons ran down to the ninjas; The ninjas prepared battle stance and got ready to fight. This time was much better than the time at the bounty, partly because they are ready and partly because they had a objective to fight for, to save the prom. In minutes the skeletons were slowly losing but they still broadly pushed forward.

"We're sooo hoped!" Jay cried running around dodging their sharp blades

"Hey…. What if we ask the children to help?" Lloyd suggested blasting green orbs of energy at a few skeletons.

"You mean like the time we went to Darkleys?" Kai asked throwing punches of fire

"Yea!" Lloyd smiled "Girls!"

"On it!" The kunoichi chorused and ran to the huddled group

"If you wanna live please help us fight!" Hanna pleaded "But first…"

"NINJAGO~"

* * *

"If we haven't used our energy on the first 2 hundred we would be okay right now" Cole stated panting, who knew being a child had limits? Then suddenly...

"ATTACK WITH ALL YOU GOT!" The whole school charged at the skeletons wearing crudely made ninja outfits (Better than the ones at double trouble /)_) and started throwing random props that were lying around near the dance floor at the boneheads. The ninjas and kunoichi looked as a plate, a spoon and even a shoe flew past their heads.

"Good job girls!" Kai applauded cheering for their little army, suddenly they heard a pack of screams, Lloyd looked around to see Maddie and a few other girls cornered by three skeletons, Bonzai, Chopov and Krazi.

"NINJAGO!" Lloyd spinned his way to the skeletons knocking them out of the way, thus freeing the girls

"My hero!" Maddie shouted. But before she could kiss him he backed off and ran back into the fight.

After many hours have passed they finally defeated the skulkin and left the prom.

* * *

"That was _exciting_" Jay remarked as they left school for the bounty.

"If you call a girl trying to kiss you 'exciting' you have a problem" Lloyd said, disgusted

"Hey that was only you!" Jay stated while Lloyd playfully punches him laughing.

"SENSEI! We're home!" Nya shouted climbing onto the deck, once she stepped onto the railing the ninjas darted forward to the game room.

"Typical boys" Christy rolled her brown eyes as she walked into the kunoichi's room

"I'm gonna cook tonight's dinner" Hanna said leaving to the kitchen while the other kunoichi joined Christy in their room.

_after minutes..._

"Guys look at this!" Cole looked frantic popping into the kunoichi's room when they were playing cards. "Come look!"

As everyone crowded around the TV they saw something that made them jump in surprise, They were on TV! Somehow someone filmed their 'mini' battle and put it on the news!

"O. M. G" Jay fell backwards bumping into Kai "W-Wer- S-Someone put it on the news!?"

"I-it says a senior brought his phone out and f-filmed it! He posted it on the Internet and it's gone viral in minutes!" Cole informed, shocked

"V-viral?!" Rosetta stammered.

"What do we do?" Janet asking no one in particular

"I-I guess we can't do anything about it." Nya admitted.

"Yeah." Kai continued for his sister. "Once it's out there, there's no going back."

Hanna nodded. "The whole world knows we're ninjas now." She frowned.

"We're so screwed, the paparazzi's are gon- gon- gonn-"

"Lloyd Calm down!" Cole ordered

"Calm down? How could we calm down?! We're posted on the Internet!" Kai said freaking out, then suddenly the they heard hoards of screaming and banging on the deck,

"Huh?" Everybody exclaimed in unison and confusion; Everyone ran to the deck of the bounty and to their horror...

"This is Gale Gossip now at the legendary bounty where the ninjas live" A camera pointed to the Heros as well as a mic; Then a bunch of questions got pelted at them

"How did you become kids?"

"Aw your so cute!"

"Can you tell us about your life?"

"How did you become ninjas?"

"do you have girlfriends?"

"How many battles have you been in?"

...

The ninjas and kunoichi had no idea what to do, this might even be harder than the battles they fought!

"Uhhh, excuse me we were just going to find some, uh, serpentine!" Jay lied, the quickest excuse he could think of, sadly that didn't stop the reporters/paparazzi

"Is it okay if we follow and record your battle?" A paparazzi asked, but she didn't give them time to answer "Of course we can! Your always open!"

The ninjas and kunoichi looked at the crowd unsurely and prayed for sensei to just come and handle these guys, luckily he did, but not in a way they would hope…

"What's the racket!?" Sensei boomed swiftly running out on to the deck "oh no…"

"Are you the ninjas teacher?"

"Are you open to classes?"

"Do you always drink tea?"

"Is your brother really Garmadon?"

"How did your father really create Ninjago" Sensei stood there bewildered then as quickly as he could stood up and said

"I have something to attend to bye!" And rushed quickly into the bounty. The ninjas mouths were wide open, they couldn't believe it, Their sensei left them to deal with… these… things…

"Well?" One paparazzi asked "Aren't you gonna act cool and stuff so we can film it?" There were lots of cameras snapping pictures and lots of questions; Suddenly…

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice

"Z-Zane?" Jay cried in disbelief, surely enough their robotic teammate was red from shouting and even through panting (hey who cares if hes a robot) he continued "Leave us alone! We have no time for paparazzi's so _Pleassseee _leave us alone!" He whinned. To everyone's surprise the paparazzi's started to leave; When they were all gone Cole hooked his hand around Zanes neck

"I didn't know you had it in ya buddy" He chuckled

"OMIGOSH! That was probably the first paparazzi's encountered I've ever experienced!" Hanna beamed as the kunoichi nodded in agreement

"And probably your last" Kai stated firmly

"Awww"

"Thats final"

* * *

**Done! Okay I have a bunch of sorrys to make, 1: Sorry this was rushed 2: Sorry we didn't upload 5 chapters like we promised at Christmas we've been busy with stuff and we have a minor authors block on this season; and finally 3: We sorry we haven't uploaded for a while X\ XD XP (ALL TE FACES) Anyways have a nice day and see you until the next chapter! -Karina**


	25. Charms, Masks and the Grundle?

**~Chapter 25: Charms, Mask and the Grundle?~**

* * *

**I knew I have to insert the Grundle somewhere XD Its IS a parody of child's play… Anyway, we haven't said this in along while, REVIEW! -Karina**

**PS: This isn't going to be exactly like the episode**

* * *

'BANG!' The loud sound of the gong woke everyone up in the ship, receiving some moans

"It's wednesday, isn't it?" Kai groaned with everyone following suit.

"Rise and shine pupils! Time for sunrise exercise!" Sensei beamed pulling the handle to open the shades.

"Aww come on!" Jay whinned.

"I expect to see you all at the deck by 06:30 (meh)" Sensei said and walked off to say the same thing to the kunoichi.

"It's no use to argue with Sensei. Come on guys" Cole sighed and started to change out of his Pjs.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Sensei asked, everyone was on the deck; Gis and weapons at hand ready for sunrise exercise. Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"Good, but first I need to talk to the kunoichi, so they are going to skip half of sunrise exercise." Sensei announced as the ninjas cried in dismay.

"Lucky!"

"Come here girls!" Sensei instructed the kunoichi as they all walked into Sensei's room.

"Why do you want to talk to us Sensei?" Nya asked politely as they all sat down.

"Have you every wondered why your ninja gis don't have masks?" Sensei asked as the kunoichi nodded.

"Well, it's because your masks are special charms and, when out of battle, can be worn as a hair clip." Sensei told them while taking out 5 clips. The kunoichi gasped. They were beautiful!

There was a clip made from pink opal and shaped as wind (three swirly things), one was made from amber shaped as a paw print, another made from amethyst shaped as a water drop, one other was made from jade shaped as a rose and finally a yellow topaz shaped as a star.

"Wow" Janet breathed, eyeing the amber one.

"Take it" Sensei smiled warmly; Janet's hand shook as she touched the gem.

"Wow" She repeated as the rest of the girls took their respected one.

"Move it to your mouth" Sensei said. Confused, they all moved the glistening clips to their mouths, and to their shock and surprise, the clip moulded into a bandana like mask! (Like the ones the ninja got in rebooted) on the tied part of the mask there was the clip, but instead of the element shape, it was oval with the pattern of the original clip carved in black in the middle of the gem.

"Cool!" Rosetta exclaimed, checking the mask.

"I was also searching for these clips when I was searching for the ingredients for the tea." Sensei explained.

"Thank you Sensei!" The kunoichi chorused.

"You are welcome! Now get back to sunrise exercise!" Sensei pushed them (not literally) out of his room. "Go!"

* * *

**-Kai's POV-**

After finishing the training course _7 times, _we _finally _saw the kunoichi coming looking quite pleased.

"Where did _you _go?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh well-" Hanna was cut off by a loud roar.

"W-what was that?" Christy squeaked hiding behind Lloyd.

"G-Grundle!" Jay screamed.

"Oh Jay! Everyone knows they don't exi-s-s AHHH!" Cole tried to explain, but seeing the Grundle too, screamed in shock. We tried to run but it was no use.

"How the hell did it get here?" I asked running for my life.

"I think it's logically possible that Garmadon created it and brought it here!" Zane yelled back over the tremendous roars of the large beast.

"What!?" Lloyd cried "How could my dad do this?!"

"I Have no clue Lloyd but now let's just RUNNNN!" Jay said being the immature kid he's always been.

Suddenly, Lloyds face lit up. If this was a cartoon, you could probably see the light bulb hanging on top of Lloyd's head!

"I got an idea!" _No kidding_

"I know where we can hide!" Lloyd concluded and lead us to the east (?) side of the city. Since we were docked under the shade, the Grundle had to stay hidden and left us alone.

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

"You brought us to a comic book store?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"If anyone knows anything about the Grundle, it will be this guy" Lloyd smirked and opened the door.

"I thought you said we're going to hide!" Kai hissed. The blonde shrugged and started to lead the ninjas and kunoichi down the aisle (No, Jay is NOT going to crack that joke :P)

"Guys, meet Rufus Macallister, also known as Mother Doomsday" Lloyd introduced.

"Hi there, Lloyd! If you're looking for the latest starfare issue, we're all sold out." Rufu- I mean Mother (Why do they even call him a mother when he's a boy?) Doomsday said fiddling with his desk.

"Uhh- WAAAA?!" Lloyd almost screamed but remembered the real reason they came here and sheepishly said, "Actually I want to ask you a question. If a Grundle's on the loose, what is the best way to defeat it?"

"Ahh a theoretical question."

"Theoretical yea." Lloyd bit his lip.

"The Grundle, a few scientist searched around the ancient mythology around this beast, and it supposedly always gets its prey."

"Can it be stopped?" Rosetta asked

"Well, the Grundle is nocturnal, like a vampire. Its weakness is light." Mother Doomsday continued eyeing some posters, "Or… You could ask one of the ninjas" He said pointing some posters, "Or Lloyd."

"Um… Sure" Hanna nodded "We'll think of that."

"Uhh Guys?"

"What?!"

"I-It's night…"

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Mother Doomsday asked.

"You know that question we're answering? ….hehehe". Jay didn't have to explain cause in moments, a loud roar was heard on top of the roof.

"That's not what I think it is, right?" Mother Doomsday hoped nervously.

"Umm yep it is" Christy stated. Suddenly the glass roof came crashing down letting the Grundle inside the comic store; On instinct the kids and mother doomsday ran out of the back door fleeing from the store, but the ninjas and kunoichi were still inside.

"Oh no, RUNNNNNNN!" The ninjas and kunoichi's slid down from the rubble and ran around the store

"C-h-r-i-s-t-y!" Rosetta yelled

"On it!" Christy turned and used her spinjitzu to make a bright light. The grundle roared in agony and turned around

"Brighter!" The ninjas and kunoichi chanted

"C-Can't h-hold for much l-longer" Christy winced and fell apart; The Grundle saw its chance and breathed gas all over the store.

"EVERYONE PULL ON YOUR MASKS!" Cole ordered and at once the ninjas pulled their masks over their faces

"What about the girls?!" Kai asked concerned for Nya

"Well Kai" Hanna began "Now you can see what Sensei wanted to show us.. Girls masks!" The all pulled their newly received clips from their hair and hovered it over their mouths, in an instant their masks appeared

"Woah Cool!" Complemented Lloyd

"Its a lucky thing we got our masks on" Zane stated "According to my scans this gas is toxic (meh) and could kill you if you breath it in"

"Luckily" Christy laughed then her face turned brave "Now lets finish this shall we?

* * *

**Once again a short and rushed chapter! Sorry :( I wanted to publish this soon anyways…. ITS THE END OF THE YEAR! so… See you till next year! XD -Karina**


	26. Fight for the Tea

**~Chapter 26: Fight over the tea**

* * *

**Weeeeeee Brummmm XD Anyways got some news 4 ya, (Well Claud hasn't answered yet :/) Were 'thinking' of adjusting this season so it would be something around 27/8 :P**

* * *

With their new masks on, the kunoichi headed behind the grundle while the ninjas acted as cover.

"Uh… Hey, Mister Grundle! Over here!" Jay called out in a loud voice from the top of a shelf. He winced and jumped off as the grundle bit into the shelf, with bits of wood flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, the kunoichi snuck up behind the grundle.

"3…" Nya started glaring daggers at the Grundle as she counted down.

"2…" Rosetta continued.

"1…" Janet finished.

"GO!" Hanna shouted as the charged behind the grundle, causing it to turn around in surprise. Nya and Hanna sent a huge wave crashing down at the grundle, and it collapsed to the ground. Janet summoned a giant flock of crows to peck at the beast to distract it while Rosetta wrapped masses of vines around the grundle's body, arms, legs and mouth. Finally Christy gathered all her energy and blasted their foe with a sphere of pure light. Once the fog cleared they could all clearly see that the Grundle is no more, and what stood in its place were tons of bones.

"We did it!" The ninjas and kunoichi cheered. They all exited the door chatting about the Grundle, Suddenly Sensei Wu came running to the store

"Students" He panted clinging onto some sort of purple liquid in a jar "I went to inform you that" He paused "The tea is done!" Sensei smiled, the ninjas and Nya cheered one more and excited looks grew on their faces

"Wait.. um... sorry to be a joykill, does that mean we have to inhale the tea too?" Hanna asked gesturing the kunoichi **and **Lloyd

"Umm.. I'm not sure" Sensei sighed "If we want to restore peace to Ninjago you must train, that also includes mastering spinjitzu"

"Oh…" The kunoichi sighed in defeat and Lloyd sadly nodded

"Were soo hopped!" Jay cried "If we don't have all 10 ninjas w-"

"SHUT UP!" Rosetta smacked Jay up-head

"Well looks like someone could be a good slave" A eerie voice mocked

"Garmadon?" Sensei asked in shock

"I come to take back the tea" He spat "Had some _side-steppers _blocking me" He pointed to a tangle of skeletons behind him

"You'll never take the tea!" Sensei shouted holding the jar close

"I'll see about that _brother_" Garmadon grabbed the lid and started tugging towards him, but accidentally tripped and fell. Sensei Wu took the chance to throw it to someone else

"Quick Kai catch!" Sensei flinged the tea to Kai who caught it. Once Garmadon stood up he growled and lunged for Kai

"Sis head ups!" Kai threw it to Nya then Nya threw it to Jay

"Jay open!" Garmadon cried in frustration and charged at the panicking blue ninja

"Cole!" He back flipped and threw the jar to Cole who threw it to Christy

"Catch!"

"Catch"

"Catch!"

"Head up!"  
"Rosetta!"  
"Open up!" After continually throwing the jar it landed in Lloyds palm, but for once he didn't know what to do! Should he chose to help his father or bring back peace? Both 'teams' looked at Lloyd eager to see what he would do next. Lloyd finally closed his eyes and threw it into the air…

'CRACK' The tea landed on the floor! purple smoke engulfed the ninjas and kunoichi while Sensei hid and covered his nose. Garmadon too shocked to move, fled into the underworld muttering 'time for plan B'

"Did it work?" Cole asked unsurly ask the smoke cleared. Happily he found his voice was more muscular and looked to see everyone else was grown too

"Guys!" He screamed "THE TEA WORKED!"

* * *

**Yas! so we DID think about it and said yes to shortening it but nevermind that (We didn't finish our goal :( ) its finally the end! for me I can't wait for season 2! even though we pressed some chaps we are going to wait for like Chinese New Year? To publish it :( enough chit chat let's finish this season once and for all! -Karina **


	27. Mega Weapon Magic

**~Chapter 27: Mega Weapon Magic~**

* * *

**YAY finally the end of this story… I can't believe we went this far… Thank you for all your support and kindness! :D I'm hoping the sequel will be better than this one but who knows?... Peace! -Karina ➳**

* * *

(Pretend they went back to the bounty)

Finally, Finally the ninjas were back to teens. After the treachery of being a child has vanished the ninjas couldn't be more relieved, but sadly the kunoichi were freaking out.

"YES NO PUNNY SCHOOL!" Kai shouted happily over the kunoichi's protest

"This might need getting used to" Zane said not used to his old voice and hight

"I. Cant. Belive. Were. Teens" Hanna exclaimed stuttering "H-How would mom think?!"

"This is weird" Rosetta claimed looking at her new features.

Everyone was looking and talking about their new features they didn't notice the dark shadow looming by, ready to pounce. But it made one mistake, rushing so fast the wind caught up, Nobody noticed this except...

"Who's there!" Sensei asked feeling protective over his students

"My my _Wu_" The shadow tutted "You surely remember your brother don't you?" If the shadow had a mouth Sensei was sure that he would see a fake pouty face trying to hold back the evil laughter.

"Garmadon" Kai spat

"Hmm? Whats this? Your all teens now" Garmadon observed moving around them sending chills up the ninjas spines

"Dad! You d-don't have to do this" Lloyd said facing the shadow

"S-Son? Y-You're grow up!" Garmadon spluttered

_This changes everything _He thought grimly _Oh well this has to be done if I want to rule the word_

"Yea" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head "I grew a 'few' inches since the last time you saw me" The green ninja still found a time to joke

"I'm sorry son" Garmadon whispered before stepping out to reveal himself and his master plan

"MEGA WEAPON, HEAR ME OUT!" The tyrant commanded his overpowered weapon "I ORDER YOU TO SEND THE NINJAS, KUNOICHI AND MY BROTHER TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION SO THEY WILL NOT FOIL MY PLANS AGAIN!"

Suddenly everything went black for the 10 heroes and their Sensei.

* * *

**OMG Its the end of this story and its a cliffhanger! Sorry for being douches. But before you beat us up, theres going to be a sequel! We still can't believe we went this far and we want to thank you for all your support. So for now untill we meet again in the sequel… BYE! ~Karina, Claudia, Gloria, Christina, Max, Alessandro and…. Rachel! ➳**❤


End file.
